


Love at First Lay

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gallavich, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian discovers his lust at a location known specifically for prostitution; he meets Mickey
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 101
Kudos: 308





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Love virgin Ian fics almost as much as hooker Mickey fics so here it is 💙
> 
> Pics at the end (thank my wonderful beta🙏🙏)
> 
> **revised 07/27/2020**

Love at First Lay  
(Part One)

Downtown Chicago nearing midnight was as sketchy as it was during the day. Just darker allies and questionable people sleeping on sidewalks, or talking to themselves about everything imaginable.

Ian felt that fear vibrate up his spine as the rather ghetto bus he was riding, filled with the scum of Chicago's nightlife; questionable stains and smells, pulled over to the sidewalk and jerked to a hard stop.

The man behind the wheel, whose voice sounded like rough sandpaper, looked back, dark bags under his eyes and a half chewed cigarette between his lips. "Lincoln Avenue."

Half a dozen people stood up all at once and marched out in a single file line. Ian waited until the last guy passed him before he too stood up, keeping his messenger bag tight against his side because someone was liable to steal it, and shuffled down the trashy walkway.

"Thanks." Ian muttered softly under his breath. He was sure the driver heard him and just didn't care.

Outside, the crowd scattered down the street, leaving Ian alone, yet not at the same time. The street was very busy. Cars speeding by, others pulled off to the side, talking to the prostitutes that came to their windows, others lurked in the shadows, looking for trouble.

At sixteen, Ian felt very out of place. Dressed in simple fitting jeans and a t-shirt with his bag over his neck and one shoulder. Even with his clothes being the exact size, they still seemed a little baggy on his lanky, skinny frame. He looked like he was heading to school instead of soliciting a prostitute, or trying.

That was why he was there, he wanted a little company, and to pop his cherry so his friends would get off his ass about it. Even when he never told them one way or another, they just knew he was a virgin. Little did they know, he was gay, and not into half the girls they threw at him.

"This is a bad idea." Ian whispered to himself. He hiked his bag higher on his shoulder and sprinted across the street when there was a break in traffic. "This is a really bad idea."

Now across the street, Ian took in the tall, half collapsed building in front of him; The Lincoln Motel. Just about as trashy as it needed to be to fit in with its surroundings and people. Those people walked around in four inch heels with their asses hanging out and more than enough make up to make even the ugliest girl look pretty.

That wasn't what he needed. Tits did not interest him, or anything else under those skimpy clothes, although some might actually look okay if you slapped it on a man instead.

Shoulders hunched in, both hands on the strap of his bag and wide eyes, he watched it all. From cars dropping off prostitutes, to other cars picking them up. Some went into the shitty motel, others he could hear in the back alley, even over the roar of traffic.

It made his skin crawl and his body tighten in anticipation all at the same time. He wanted this, he wanted to be there. He just had no fucking idea how to get what he wanted from the right person.

He was tempted to let one of the women handle it because at least five of them passed him, giving him flirty eyes, but if he wanted to enjoy it, it would have to be a man. Only issue was, he didn't see one. Not a single one.

"Sugar, you look lost."

Ian flushed red at the pet name, not to mention her knowing smile. She was pretty in a certain light, but her eyes were sad, dark. Still he clammed up, freezing without knowing what to say or how to say it.

She walked up to him, long manicured nails trailing down his arm. "You want some company?"

Ian opened his mouth, and nothing came out. Not a single sound, not even air and he flushed with embarrassment this time. He really was a virgin, a clueless virgin.

With a knowing laugh, she circled his body like a shark, sizing him up. "A pretty little thing, that's for sure. And I know you need a little love, because you're here and it's way past your bedtime."

"I don't have a bedtime." Ian said softly, a lot less snappy then it was supposed to sound. It was frustrating. "And yes, I'm looking for someone."

"Well, you found me." She smiled, finishing her circle until she stood facing him again. "I'd be more than happy to help someone as pretty as you."

Ian shook his head, he looked around as if the entire world had a front seat to his current humiliation. "Not that you're not pretty, because you are," Ian licked his lips and exhaled a shaky breath. "It's just that you're...uh, well I'm…" He shook his head. "Fuck."

With a little laugh, she patted one flushed cheek. "Easy honey. I know just what you need." She wiggled her fingers at him as she backed up. "I have just the one to handle cherries like you."

Fuck, she knew too. Just from his laughable reactions. He might as well have it tattooed on his forehead, or a big flashy sign hanging over it with an arrow pointed down.

Without much of a choice, Ian followed her cautiously, heading for the opposite side of the motel and onto a side street. He kept glancing around, wondering if people knew, or if he was about to get hustled and robbed.

It was a risk, one of many he knew he'd take while on this little mission. But he was as ready as he could be with a good chunk of cash in his wallet, a knife in his side pocket and with an overactive big brother calling in an hour just to make sure he was still alive.

"Keep close, don't want you to wander off alone out here." Her laugh gave him chills, and he had no idea if it was in a bad way, or a good way.

"Where are we going?" Ian asked and jogged a little to catch up to her faster pace. Even without the heels she was at least an inch taller than him.

"Just a little further."

Moments later they stopped, halfway down the block from the motel, in a dead part of town. With only the sketchiest cars driving passed. Half the street lights didn't work and the majority of the surrounding buildings were boarded up.

"Take care asshole. No free ass around here."

The snappy, sarcastic voice was definitely male. No doubt about it. Ian could hear that underlying growl, just waiting to come out. It was sexier than it should have been.

Ian watched his friendly escort walk up to whoever that guy was and she seemed to know him pretty well. Well enough that she didn't need to do that double jointed thing with her hips when she walked. They traded laughs, a few words he couldn't hear.

Ian was less interested in what they said, he just wanted to know what he looked like.

"I was just looking for you." She smiled at him, wiggling her finger. "This pretty boy is looking for something specific."

As the guy walked closer, out of the shadow and into the murky street light, he gasped sharply. His eyes, unable to stop, started searching this man from head to toe, without apology.

He was stunning.

Dark black hair styled back, leaving stormy blue eyes visible. His skin had that inhuman glow to it, not one of those fake tans, but the opposite, leaving his skin pale and perfect, flawless.

The clothes he didn't expect. Not the skin tight, black low riding jeans that hugged every curve this guy had, and he had many. Accentuating his ass and his thick thighs and showed just enough skin at his waist for Ian to see that dark but nearly trimmed happy trail leading down.

His shirt was also black, a fitting wife-beater that showed off his impressive arms. But under all that black, there was a shockingly bright flash of pink tucked under his jeans, his underwear. Or panties, if Ian could call them that while on a guy. They seemed far too feminine to be anything else.

Fuck, he was hard. Unable to take his eyes away. Even when the conversation went on without him.

Compared to that guy, Ian was feeling a little self conscious about his looks. Not that he wasn't as she said before, pretty. But at sixteen, he had yet to develope fully.

Leaving his shoulders wide, but frail looking, the same with his arms which held some muscle from Junior ROTC. His chest wasn't nearly as impressive as the other guys, if someone hugged him too hard it might snap his sternum in half.

Skinny waist, even with his defining six pack, narrow hips as well. The only thing mildly impressive about him was the size of his cock, which seemed more than average but when you're that skinny, it's hard to tell. Add long legs and big feet and he definitely wasn't much to look at.

A buck twenty soaking wet...maybe, if you added his shoes.

Good thing he was about to pay this guy instead of trying out his game. Otherwise he'd be fucked.

"Gay, or virgin?"

The blush on his cheeks was instant. The words turning him into a squirmy mess, making him look away from both of them.

"Both, actually." She walked back over, wrapping an arm around his neck. "He looked like a little lost puppy, but turned me down."

"It's not you," Ian started but stopped when they both laughed. Not at him, but in that happily amused way. "If I wasn't gay, you'd be my first pick."

When she kissed the side of his face, Ian watched the other guy smile brightly, his eyes seemed to sparkle under the dim light.

"You are too sweet for me, honey. I'd eat you up." She purred into his ear before nipping it with her teeth. "Enjoy him, because he is worth it."

"I'm sure he is." Ian replied to her but kept his eyes on him, amazed at how just eye contact seemed to say all he needed it to. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Take care of him Mick. You don't need a bad review."

"I always take care of virgins." He said with a huff. Then looked at the kid staring at him. "Always."

The street seemed to darken when they were alone, making it that much more intimate. Ian still didn't know what to say or do, and now that the woman was gone, this guys mood seemed to change.

"Gay, huh?" The man asked as he put the cigarette that was tucked behind his ear, into his mouth and lit it.

Ian kept it simple. "Yeah."

The guy nodded and inhaled deeply, then blew it straight up. "And a virgin, really?"

Embarrassed, Ian nodded and looked down. Knowing what he must think of him.

"I find that hard to believe with the way you look."

"What?" Ian asked, his voice a tad too high. His eyes were wide.

"You," he motioned to the kids entire body. "Look at you. How the fuck are you a virgin?"

Was this his version of a compliment? Ian had no idea, but it was unlike anything he'd ever heard before, unlike anything he'd ever felt.

"I just am." Ian asked shyly and had to look away from that intense stare. "Are we doing this?"

The guy gripped the cigarette between two fingers, his eyebrows lifting.

"I haven't decided yet."

"What would help with that?" Ian asked, far more eager than he expected.

The guy shrugged. "Let's start with your age, kid. How old are you?"

Ian cursed under his breath. "I'm old enough." The guy didn't seem convinced. "I have the money if that's what you're worried about."

"Partly. I'm also worried about fucking a minor."

Heat spread through his body like lightning, zapping him until it felt like his hips twisted on their own. As far as virgins went, he knew little about what he liked sexually, only that he was eager to find out, and with this particular guy.

"If we did…" Ian said, but when the guy snorted, he held up his hand. "Just if; if we did, would we do it here?"

The guy seemed to go along with the 'what if' scenario, for now at least and humored him.

"Well, normally it would be in your car. But I don't see one. And depending on what all you wanted, we might be able to do it in the alley."

Ian swallowed thickly, sweat sliding down the back of his neck. "Pretty exposed."

The guy grinned for a moment. "Yeah, that's half the fun. But since your ass is underage, that makes it riskier for us."

Slightly irritated, Ian gave a glance around, spotting the alley that was their second option. Dark, dirty, filled with loose trash and a few homeless people. Less than ideal. Then he looked up at the side of the motel.

"What about inside then?" Ian pointed up until the guy looked up also. "Less of a risk."

He seemed to think it over for a solid twenty minutes before he nodded. Ian relaxed enough so his shoulders weren't bunched so tightly.

"You gonna pay for a room?"

Ian nodded quickly, slightly embarrassed with how fast he reacted.

"Kid, it's 130 a night."

"Fuck, why?" Ian barked, making him chuckle.

"Well, it ain't for the accommodations, I'll tell you that much. No free Wi-Fi or breakfast, no pool or maid service."

Confused, Ian's eyebrows crunched. "Then why so much?"

"Discretion." He said simply, hoping the kid got his meaning. "They don't ask questions, like how old you are and if your parents know you're here."

There was no hesitation, not even for a second. "I'm good if you're good."

He grinned. "I'm good."

They stared at each other for a moment in total understanding before he moved first and Ian followed. His eyes instantly dropped to his ass, watching it shift as he walked, watching how those tight, tight jeans clinch to his thighs. Wondering exactly what type of panties he was wearing because just the pink band was teasing him relentlessly.

"You work fast."

Ian smiled, happy he couldn't see it. "Just looking."

"You like it?"

Ian suppressed a shiver, then answered calmly. "From what I've seen so far, yeah."

The motel doors came into view and he stopped so suddenly Ian ran into his back. He was just tall enough to put that incredible ass in the cradle of his hips.

"Fuck." Ian moaned, one hand moved to the guys hip, wanting to pull him back against him, but he let go. "Sorry."

He shifted, pushing his ass back and Ian had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning. "Don't be, it counts as foreplay."

With that said, Ian still kept still, not moving away, not pulling him back, just nothing.

"Come on."

Ian shook off that cloud of lust and followed him inside. And although he still watched his ass, he was coherent enough to notice they didn't stop at the sketchy looking counter, complete with a scraggly looking man behind it.

"Uh, a room?" Ian asked when his 'date' moved to the elevator and hit the top button. "I gotta get a room."

"Got one," he dangled the old fashion brass key. "Come on."

The elevator opened and Ian stood there while he stepped inside. And just as the door was about to close, separating them, tattooed hands reached out, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in so fast they fell against the back, their chests bumping.

"Change your mind?" He asked, his voice low, husky sounding.

They were so close their noses brushed together and Ian couldn't look away from how blue his eyes were, or how soft his lips looked, thick and ready.

"No, not at all." Ian almost stuttered as the elevator moved up and they didn't back off each other. "Uh, you never told me your name."

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah," Ian backed him up, pressing him hard against the wall, hovering over him due to their height difference. "It matters."

A moment of eye contact later and Ian got his answer. "Mickey. My name is Mickey."

Ian smiled a little, seeing the corner of Mickey's mouth lift. "Mickey, I'm Ian."

"Ian." Mickey tried it out just as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. "I think I like gay virgin better."

"I don't." Ian said flatly and moved to the side, noticing Mickey's lingering eyes. "Being a virgin sucks, especially when you're gay."

"Tell me about it. I was there too once." Mickey replied as the doors opened slowly. "Especially in the south side."

Ian's eyes lifted in surprise. "Really?" Mickey nodded and walked ahead of him. Ian's head tilted as his eyes lowered and he followed. "Small world."

The hallway looked just as bad as the lobby and Ian tried not to trip over the crumpled carpet. He wondered if inside the room would look half as bad as the rest of the building.

They stopped at the last door on the left and Ian waited a good distance behind him while Mickey took out the key and unlocked it.

"Damn." Ian said in surprise.

"Yeah, not as bad as the rest of the place." Mickey slammed the door and bolted all three locks.

Mickey's room was easily ten times better than any other area of the motel. The carpet was clean and not ripped to shreds like in the hallway, the bed was larger than a full size and clean, the blankets and sheets looked almost new. The walls had been freshly painted not too long ago, there wasn't a mark or a scuff on them.

A big flat screen tv hung on the wall directly across from the bed, there was a little kitchen space built in one corner and a soft looking sofa in the other. It was nothing like Ian expected, and he smiled.

"Not what you thought, right?" Mickey asked.

Mickey didn't sound offended in the slightest. "Actually no, not at all. But I like it." Ian turned and smiled back at him, only for it to slip a moment later when he caught sight of a few sex toys on one of the night stands. "Uh…"

Mickey's eyebrows lifted, then he turned and chuckled. "Easy kid, we don't need em this first time."

He wasn't that intimidated...per say, just surprised because he'd never actually seen so many in person, or anywhere really. Most sex shops you have to be a certain age, even just to look. And porn at the house was a no-go, they didn't have that much privacy.

"We don't?" Ian asked, looking away from them to see Mickey's amused smirk.

Mickey tossed his keys on the nightstand next to the toys. "I doubt it. Your virgin ass won't last long enough to get half that shit in the right spot. Don't need you blowing too early."

Once again, Ian blushed and tried to rub it away against one of his shoulders, but it didn't help. The only thing he could do was break eye contact and hope to God Mickey didn't ride him the whole time for it.

Without knowing what to do, or how to get away from toy talk, Ian just stood there with both hands back on the strap of his bag. He felt like an idiot for not knowing but he couldn't fake what he didn't know.

When the silence went on for a little longer than he thought it would, Ian couldn't handle it anymore. "So, how does this work?"

Mickey walked closer, once again circling him and Ian felt his nerves go into overdrive.

"First, you relax." Mickey said and stopped Ian's hands from gripping the strap again, then took it off him and tossed it into the chair. "Then, you tell me what you want, you pay for it, then you let me take care of you."

That amused sounding voice turned into something dark and heated and Ian could only nod in understanding. He wasn't even sure he could speak just yet.

"You know what you want, right?" Mickey asked, stopping when he was directly in front of him. He tilted his head, trying to catch Ian's eyes. "You must have some idea."

When he spoke, Ian didn't recognize the deep sound of his own voice. "I'm not sure what I want. But I know that I want it."

Mickey smirked and his hands moved to the parted zipper of Ian's jacket and slowly peeled it back. "How about we get a good look at what you got first, hmm? Then we decide who goes where."

Ian rolled his shoulders until the jacket slipped past his hands and pooled to the ground. Mickey's hands went right to the hem of his shirt, then up, touching his skin.

"Shit." Ian groaned, his skin prickling with goosebumps. He swallowed thickly, past another groan when nails dug into his hips. "Maybe you should tell me what all you do."

Mickey chuckled and slid his hands to Ian's slender, but lightly muscled back. "Oh baby, I do it all."

"Fuck." Ian moaned as his head dropped back. His body literally jerked when Mickey said it, making him semi hard in an instant.

"You like that, hmm? You like being called baby?" Mickey asked coyly and slipped his hands out of Ian's shirt so he could pull it off and toss it aside. "Damn, look at you."

"I like it." Ian gasped.

Sweat gathered along his spine when Mickey started touching him again. Rubbing up his body, just to scrape his nails gently back down. Now if only Ian knew what to do with his hands.

What if Mickey didn't like how he looked? What if he was too skinny, all bones and no muscles to hold his own?

"You got a perfect body," Mickey purred as he pushed his mouth against Ian's firm chest. "Don't need to hide it away."

A low sounding moan pushed past his lips the moment Mickey's lips landed on his body. First a kiss between his pecs, then the gentle sweep of his tongue, making his breath catch.

"That's it, just relax for me." Mickey coached and walked forward, pushing Ian back towards the door. "It's okay to be nervous."

Ian leaned against the door, eyes closed when Mickey's lips continued to search across his chest. Seemingly unaffected by how small it was compared to his own.

"I'm gonna take real good care of you. And if you want to stop, just say so and I will."

Mickey kissed higher up, probably hearing how fast his heart was beating. Ian couldn't help it. He was anxious, nervous, and so fucking hot.

Mickey pulled back, seeing lust drunk eyes. "Sound good to you?"

The only thing Ian could do was nod. But he did lean his head down until it pressed against Mickey's.

"Come on baby, talk to me." Mickey said and nipped at his chin. "Gotta tell me what you want."

"I don't want to stop." Ian breathed heavily, pushing harder against Mickey's head. "I don't know what I want specifically. Only that I want you to give it to me."

Mickey groaned and twisted his hips in a way that had Ian's eyes rolling back. He could feel him.

"I can do that." Mickey slipped his hands down Ian's chest until he reached his belt, then tucked them inside. "Let's find out what you like."

"Oh fuck." Ian moaned the moment Mickey's hand pushed against his cock, just over his jeans. A confident touch. "God, that's good."

"You ain't seen nothin yet." Mickey said, moving it faster. "I can feel how fucking big you are. You might be a top."

Ian had to think past that sex fog and even then the word didn't resonate. "A what?"

"A top; the guy who fucks the other guy." Mickey explained carefully. "Please tell me you at least watch porn."

"No privacy at home." Ian replied. Mickey's hand squeezed around him, making him grind against his hand. "Just outdated skin mags."

"Poor baby." Mickey said seriously and quickly popped the button on Ian's jeans and jerked one side of his zipper. "I can find out real quick, but you might be a bottom. Bottom boys got big dicks too."

Ian groaned through his teeth. "Are you a top?"

"I'm whatever you need me to be, baby. I'm here to make you feel good." Mickey tugged Ian's jeans down below his ass, then rubbed him through his thin boxers. "Tell me, when you think about guys, what draws your attention instantly?"

Ian blushed when Mickey's eyes met his. "My eyes instantly went to your ass."

"That's a good place to start." Mickey grinned. "If you were a bottom, your eyes would instantly try and see how big I am."

"Like you did." Ian challenged, smiling a little when Mickey blushed and tilted his head. "You like to bottom more, right?"

"Right."

Ian looked down between them, momentarily tantalized by Mickey's tattooed hand rubbing over him. "You have too many clothes on."

Mickey nodded, his hand stopped and the tips of his fingers dipped into Ian's boxers. "Maybe you should take them off for me."

Faster than he imagined, Ian was pulling Mickey's tank top off. Revealing a rather muscular chest and arms, his torso narrowed to his hips, paving way for that sexy v line of his hips, giving him access to all that pale skin.

"Now my jeans." Mickey suggested with another roll of his hips that had them both gasping. "Don't be shy, baby. Touch me."

This time his hands shook as he popped the button and unzipped him, revealing a neon pink see through shorts covering him.

"Pink?"

Mickey nodded, smirking. "Pink. Offsets all the black so the John's don't get pissy."

With no way to respond to that, Ian pulled them down a little more and saw the dark purple of his actual panties. Strained tightly around his hard cock.

"Purple too." Ian said obviously, blushing hotter because of it. "I love it."

"Your cock is pulsing, trust me, I know how much you like it." Mickey slipped his hand inside to grip him. "Fuck, you're pounding."

"Oh my...fuck," Ian gasped, his hands tightening around Mickey's hips. He couldn't help it. It felt too good to just sit there. "God, that's good. Much better than when I do it."

"That's it, baby." Mickey groaned and pushed harder against his chest. "Just enjoy it."

For a moment, nothing else happened. Ian was far too gone with that simple, yet effective move. He was literally a needy mess, using the door for support, Mickey's hips also and he knew he must be hurting him with how tight he held on but he couldn't stop.

"Tell me what to do." Ian begged.

"Touch me wherever you want." Mickey groaned, pulling back again to meet dark green eyes. "You call the shots. Use me to make yourself feel good."

Within moments, Ian cradled one side of Mickey's face firmly, his thumb on his chin. Their lips were inches apart and Ian wanted to kiss him more than anything.

"I have one rule," Mickey whispered and licked his lips. "Just don't…"

Ian moved before he finished that sentence. Their lips pressed together hungrily, stiffly until Ian let out a desperate sounding groan and pulled back.

Mickey looked a little spooked, eyes wide, mouth slick from his own, but parted, surprised.

"Don't what?" Ian prompted, hoping Mickey could hear him over the loud thump of his heart.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"You were about to tell me your one rule." Ian smiled, feeling all too pleased. "Don't do what?"

Mickey shook his head as one hand moved to his lips. Feeling them slick and a little tingly. "I was going to say…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

Ian knew, but he wanted Mickey to say it. And it was like he couldn't get the words to come.

"Fuck it." Mickey gripped Ian by the back of his neck and forced their heads together again. "Just kiss me."

"Happily." It came out in that cocky way he hadn't earned yet but Mickey didn't seem to care as he pulled him the rest of the way down to his mouth. "Fuck, that's almost better than your hand."

"Fuck yeah, it is." Mickey said breathlessly before he kissed him again, then again, nipping Ian's bottom lip. "Don't stop, keep going."

When Mickey kissed him again, Ian groaned into it and let his hands roam. From over the soft skin on his sides, to his back, then down the back of his parted jeans and squeezed his ass.

"That's it," Mickey broke the kiss and moaned loudly. "Squeeze nice and hard."

"I love your ass." Ian said and squeezed harder until Mickey was nearly smashed between his arms. "It's big enough for my hands."

"Big enough for your cock too."

That's when Ian pushed against him, pulling on his ass at the same time until Mickey was forced to move his hand so they could rub together. Broken, ragged moans surfaced against each other's lips.

"I want you." Ian said as he groaned again and moved to Mickey's jaw, boldly biting it to suck on his ear. "I want in you."

"I want it too." Mickey replied and pulled Ian's boxers down. His eyes lowered and his mouth fell open. "Jesus Christ."

If Ian wasn't so turned on, he might have blushed again. Instead he focused on Mickey's shocked look. "What is it?"

Mickey looked up, eyes still wide. "You're fucking huge." He said as if Ian should know already. "A virgin with a big dick is a waste. You gotta be showing this shit off to anyone who wants to see."

Ian let out a surprised laugh. "As long as you like it, that's all I'm worried about."

"I fucking love it." Mickey palmed him again and almost couldn't close his fist. "I can't wait to put it in my mouth."

Ian whined.

"Can't wait to feel it in me." Mickey continued as he began to stroke again. "I'm gonna come so fucking hard on this cock."

"Mickey, please." Ian begged, panting out of control. "I'm not going to last if you keep it up."

"Alright, alright." Mickey winked and released him. "Let's get this started."

Not knowing what he meant, Ian reached for his jeans long enough to pull his wallet out, then kicked off his shoes and his clothes until he was naked. No longer as shy as before, but stood there confidently.

"You never did say how much." Ian said when Mickey didn't. It was almost like he forgot altogether. "I promise I have it."

Mickey tongued the corner of his mouth and looked away for a second. "Normally 200."

Ian's eyes widened for half a second, but he recovered quickly and pulled out the money and extended his hand. "I'm guessing that's not for the entire night."

Mickey took it with a grin and tossed it onto the nearest surface. "No, that's for an hour. But for you, I'm not keeping track of the time."

Ian grinned as well, aware of how Mickey kept looking at his body. "I'm glad. So, I'm naked. I think you should be too."

"You're right about that." Mickey backed up towards the bed as he tugged his jeans down and kicked them off.

"Holy fuck." Ian barked, eyes bugging out of his head.

The pink shorts only covered the rest of his panties. It was very purple with a small section to keep him mostly covered, even when Ian could see the outline of his cock. But it was those thin little straps across Mickey's thighs that drew his attention.

They were half an inch wide and criss-crossed over his thighs, framing them nicely, making them look twice as thick as they had in his jeans. And Ian knew for a fact that it didn't cover an inch of his ass.

"Like em?" Mickey asked, smirking.

"I've never seen anything so sexy." Ian said as he moved closer. "Turn for me?" He asked with a hopeful lift of his eyebrows.

"Whatever you want." Mickey said and turned on his heels.

Drool pooled in the corners of his mouth. Ian watched his ass shift, jiggling a little as he turned. Then watched the muscles in his thighs tighten, responding to the change in his stance.

"Good thing you don't walk around outside in only these." Ian said as he walked closer until the head of his cock nearly poked Mickey's ass. "They'd be all over you."

"They're always on me." Mickey replied and pushed back against him. "But every once in a while I get em like you. Pumped for it but don't know what you want."

Ian groaned, almost pushing his face into his neck before Mickey moved away and tugged him closer to the bed by his arm. "Good thing you can handle that part, right?"

Mickey winked. "Right. I'm a good coach." He nodded to the bed. "On your back."

Ian watched him as he lifted himself back onto the bed and laid back. He wasn't sure how to be, with his legs opened seemed a little suggestive, even with their mutual understanding of the situation. But closing them didn't feel right either and his cock was like a damn flag trying to wave Mickey down until he put his hands over it.

The moment he relaxed enough to look up, he noticed the full length body mirror above him, spanning the entire bed.

Ian lifted his head to look at Mickey, silently asking about the mirror and Mickey only replied with a wink. "Jesus."

"Don't be shy baby," Mickey tilted his head, looking along the long length of Ian's left leg. "That mirror is going to push this into overdrive."

Ian blushed at his own reflection and turned his head away. "Right now it's just highlighting all my flaws."

"I don't see a single flaw on you." Mickey said honestly, his voice low. "And anyone who says otherwise is lying through their teeth."

"You don't gotta stroke my ego," Ian chuckled when it was hardly funny.

"I'm gonna stroke your ego along with the rest of you." Mickey said back, drawing Ian's attention. "And I'm pretty honest during sex, I say what I mean and mean what I say."

The honesty was in his voice as well as all over his face. That's the only reason Ian was able to relax against the bed again and not shy away from his own reflection.

"I believe you."

Mickey climbed up the bed between his legs. With a gentle touch, he split them with his hands on Ian's ankles. "Still nervous, hmm?"

Ian shrugged as much as his stiff body would allow and kept his hands over himself. "Not knowing what to do or how to move is nerve wracking."

"Do whatever is comfortable." Mickey lightly pushed Ian's hands away from his cock. "No need to cover that up baby, I wanna see it."

Ian tilted his head to the side, taking relief in the cool sheets against his flushed face. It was hard to keep his hands away from himself. Opting to fist the sheets to stop completely.

"I forget how easily you blush." Mickey smiled happily and ran his hands slowly up Ian's calves until he gasped. "Your body responds to all of it."

"I can't help it." Ian breathed deeply, trying not to seem as needy as he felt. "It all feels so damn good, and no ones touched me before."

"I'm glad." Mickey moved his hands higher to Ian's knees, rubbing the insides of them with his thumbs. "It makes it so much sexier."

Ian did his best not to dwell on how many guys, or girls Mickey had been with. Virgin or not, it would likely ruin the mood. This wasn't personal, or emotional despite how his body reacted, this was business.

"You jerk off a lot to take the edge off?"

Ian nodded with his eyes closed. Each time Mickey's hands moved up, his body begged for more.

"You ever play with your hole too?"

"Fuck," Ian said under his breath and put his own hands to his hips, keeping them from bucking forward. "No, I've never done that."

His legs split wider without his permission when Mickey's hands moved up again, this time near his thighs. Just the softest touch in a neutral area had him shaking.

"Anyone suck you off before?" Mickey asked, eyeing his cock.

"No." Ian answered again. "But I want it."

"Oh, I can see that." Mickey bent to kiss up one thigh and his cock twitched. "You're already wet for me."

Ian sat up on his elbows, panting. "Please touch me. Or I'm going to come long before you do."

"Dirty talk gettin to you?" Mickey grinned.

"It really is." His hips twisted, making Mickey's nose bump his thigh. "I fucking love it but fuck, I already feel close."

Mickey moved up until his thighs were wedged under Ian's. "That first time is gonna happen quick baby. I'm gonna make you come before we keep going."

"Why?" Ian whined. "I want to feel you when I come."

This time, the words affected Mickey so much, Ian watched him roll his shoulders, then his neck, gathering himself. "Because you need to last for that, right? Don't you want to make me come too?"

Ian sat up quickly, pulling Mickey by the back of his neck until they were inches apart. "Fuck yeah I want you to come."

Mickey smirked. "Then I need you to last for me. I need you ready to fuck me nice and long because it takes me a minute to come."

"And if I can't get it up again?" Ian asked, more than a little worried.

With a quick kiss, one that had Ian chasing him, Mickey answered easily. "You're just a baby, you can get it up again and again before you're done. Trust me."

Ian moved his hands down Mickey's body, really feeling him for the first time. Down his neck, which had Mickey arching into it like a cat, then his chest where Ian could feel his heart pounding. Then a little lower to tweak his nipples, which had the biggest impact.

"Fuuckk." Mickey moaned as if the word had more than one syllable.

Ian kept it up until Mickey was nipping at his mouth, begging for a kiss. Only then did his hands move lower, resting on Mickey's thighs. Feeling the thin straps of his panties.

"I love this so much." Ian tightened his hands, making Mickey moan again. "Can you leave these on?"

"The whole time?"

"If you can." Ian kissed him, dragging his tongue along the seam of his lips. "At least the bottom part."

Mickey smiled. "Remember what I said?" His eyebrows lifted, waiting.

Ian narrowed his own eyes for a moment before he grinned. "Anything I want?"

"Anything you want."

"I want you." Ian said again, watching his cock bob obscenely from his hips.

With a gentle shove, Mickey pushed Ian's chest until he laid back down. "I'm working on it."

With wide, eager eyes, Ian watched as Mickey crawled up his body until he was sitting on his lap. "Fuck." He whispered when his cock pushed into those shorts, already searching for his body.

"Try not to think so much and your body will do it all for you." Mickey's said, his hands framed around Ian's head, just as his thighs were around Ian's hips. "Coming from a blowjob is nothing like jerking off. It's gonna be intense."

Ian swallowed thickly and noticed his head was lifting trying to reach Mickey's mouth. "It's already intense."

"Remember baby, touch me how you want to." Mickey bent down to kiss Ian's lips, pushing his tongue in slowly as Ian groaned around it. "Guide me where you want me, where you need me. Pull my hair, force me down, anything you need."

The view from Mickey's back in the mirror had him squirming to get his hands on him. He watched his ass the most as Mickey started to kiss down his body, he watched it wiggle, he watched the shorts hug his ass tight when it got caught under his hips, making that mesh material appear on his ass in the same pattern.

"I fucking love the mirror." Ian put his hands on Mickey's body. One on his shoulder, the other tangling in Mickey's hair. "I need one."

Mickey lifted his head from where he'd been kissing over Ian's chest. "We all should have one."

Ian pushed on his head a little, making Mickey's little smirk blossom into a full blown grin. "Keep going."

"That's more like it."

Mickey's mouth was like fire, each kiss burning the shape of his lips into his skin. First across his chest, pausing to tease his nipples, which had him tightening his hold in Mickey's hair and keeping his mouth suctioned against him for as long as possible.

Then lower, down his sternum with a slow line of Mickey's tongue. More than once Ian's back arched off the bed and his feet pushed into the bed, in need of more.

"How's it feel?" Mickey asked as he moved to Ian's ribcage, his kisses getting harder, sucking at his skin before he scraped his teeth against it.

"It feels amazing." Ian moaned. His body twitched, sweat pooled in the center of his chest and on his hairline. "I need more."

"I know baby, I'm going." Mickey promised before he bit into Ian's side, groaning as he moaned. "You like that?"

"Fuck yeah, more of that." Ian released Mickey's hair long enough to get a better grip. "I can feel you against my leg."

"Gettin you worked up got me worked up. If you like that, you'll love this."

Mickey twisted his hips, pushing into Ian's leg until he groaned. Ian's eyes closed, imaging what his cock might look like as he rubbed against him. If those purple panties moved enough for his cock to come out, if he would be wet or not, maybe dripping against his leg.

"God, don't stop." Ian begged, opening his eyes to watch Mickey's ass clench as he moved again. "Do it how you want."

Mickey let out a surprisingly low whimper, so low Ian thought maybe it was only in his mind. But at his needy request, Mickey did it again, then again, each time harder than the last.

When a whispered 'fuck' left Mickey's lips, Ian once again tugged on his hair, grabbing his attention. "Mickey."

"I'm going." Mickey said and scrambled to the other side of Ian's ribs and bit his way down to one hip, testing it with his teeth. "Tell me what you need."

Ian licked his lips, then pulled Mickey's hair until he was at his other hip, inches away from his cock. "I need your mouth."

Mickey whimpered again, tempted to rub his cheek across it but held off. "It's as long as my fucking throat."

"Means I'll see it the whole time, right?" Ian surprised himself by asking but Mickey gasped, pushing hot air out to his cock, teasing it. "Fuck, fuck."

With a quick shuffle, Mickey was back on his knees. Ian could see that his panties did indeed move to the side until the head of his cock was visible, wet and ready.

"Let me see?" Ian asked sharply, nodding to his cock.

Mickey looked down, smirking as he pulled the flimsy side of them down until his entire cock slipped out, getting stroked by the elastic band. "I've never been so hard before."

His cock was perfect, and not only because Ian hadn't seen one in person before. Mickey wasn't nearly as big as him, but he was thicker, and uncut, something Ian knew nothing about.

"Me either." Ian suddenly wanted to know how he tasted and licked his lips because of it, catching Mickey's attention.

"After baby," Mickey grinned because he knew that look. "You get a taste after I make you come."

"You're uncircumcised." Ian said bluntly, not sure how else to bring it up. And when Mickey only nodded once, he knew why he said it. "I've never seen one before."

Mickey smirked.

"Not even in porn, I mean." Ian clarified.

"Does that change anything?"

Ian shook his head.

"Good," Mickey rewarded him with another bite to his hip. "Back to where we started. Hmm?"

Ian nodded and reached down without a second thought and gripped himself. The lightest touch had him pushing into his hand, his hips moving off the bed, anchored by his feet.

"I can come like this and still taste you." Ian offered, watching Mickey watch him touch himself. "I'm so close already."

"Oh, no you don't." Mickey waited until Ian pushed his hand down before his fingers circled Ian's on the base of his cock. Squeezing. "You jerk off too much baby. You earned yourself that blow job."

Ian whined, trying to move his hand but Mickey squeezed tighter. It seemed to lessen the need to come. "Fuck, I was close."

"A little trick," Mickey kept Ian's eyes as he slowly licked across the head of his cock.

"Oh my fucking God!"

"Wards it off when you want it to last." Mickey squeezed again and Ian's mouth opened. "Don't you want to feel my mouth?"

"Yes!" Ian whined, literally pulling Mickey's mouth down to his cock. "I won't come yet. Just...fuck, please let me feel it."

"I'm gonna let go," Mickey let go but tightened Ian's grip. "Hold it tight or you're gonna blow as soon as I take you down."

Ian almost let go, almost.

"Hold it for me baby, I need to taste you." Mickey ran his tongue from Ian's fingers, all the way up. "I need your cock in my mouth. I fucking need it."

"Shit, shit, shit." Ian moaned and squeezed tighter. "I'll hold it."

Mickey rewarded his restraint with another slow lick up the other side of his cock, circling the head this time until wetness coated his tongue. "Good boy."

Before Ian could reply with another overused curse word, Mickey was opening his mouth. The moment the wet walls of his mouth touched his cock, Ian tightened his grip again and it still didn't dull the feeling.

"Oh my fucking...fuckk!!!" Ian yelled loud enough to force him to slap a hand across his mouth, in fear of their neighbors hearing.

The slow but calculated bob of Mickey's head was just...perfect. There was no other word to describe the feeling. Ian couldn't speak anymore, he couldn't move; not even the hand in Mickey's hair that moved as Mickey did.

He was stunned.

Mickey pulled off, breathless, lips slick. "You okay?"

Ian bit his lip hard and nodded fast.

Mickey grinned. "Good, cuz you taste so fucking amazing."

"More, please." Ian whined, finally finding his voice. He glanced down, his eyes lidded, almost shut permanently. "So good Mickey, so fucking good."

"Lift your hips, fuck into my mouth." Mickey went back down instantly, pushing down until he couldn't take anymore.

"I'm not gonna last." Ian said to himself but instantly pushed up, gripping Mickey's hair and thrust into his mouth. "Fuck me, God!"

Each time he did it, his eyes rolled back, forcing his mouth to open as another loud moan came out, praising Mickey for all his efforts.

"Holy shit," Ian lifted up on one elbow, eyes wide. "Just like that, moan around it, fuckkkk."

Mickey moaned again for him and Ian's leg started to shake. That's when he realized Mickey started grinding against the bed, just a tight swivel of his hips.

"You like it?" Ian asked, his voice almost nonexistent.

Mickey moaned again as his answer before he moved up until the head rested against his bottom lip. "I love it, baby. So big I gotta work for it. Gotta get every inch down without choking."

"I gotta fight not to come." Ian released his suffocating grip and gave himself a few slow strokes to get feeling back. "But I never want this to end. Like ever."

"It'll happen again before you leave, I promise." Mickey let his tongue dance around the head again so each time Ian's hand moved, it brushed across it. "But this is nothing compared to what's coming after."

Ian groaned at that, swallowing the following one. "You gonna make me come like this?"

"I was," Mickey waited for Ian's hand to stop moving before he let a wad of spit drip off his tongue and onto his cock. "Unless you don't want it."

"I do, I really fucking do." Ian said instantly, chuckling nervously. "Just tell me what to do."

"Stroke yourself again." Mickey guided Ian's hand back. "Slowly baby, slowly."

Ian moved it slowly, twisting his wrist around the head until it leaked, getting him wet. "You wanna watch?"

Mickey groaned. "As sexy as that would be, no. I'm gonna do something else."

When Mickey bent down, Ian's eyes widened. He rose up on his elbow again and watched Mickey cup his balls. He moaned as he rolled them gently, squeezing a little.

"I do that too when I jerk off." Ian moved one leg out wider, cocked to one side. "Pulling on them makes it feel so much better."

"Yeah it does," Mickey smiled at Ian's admittance. "But what about this?"

Ian waited as Mickey leaned back down and ran his tongue across them. His head dropped back as he let out a broken moan.

"Hmm?" Mickey asked but didn't wait for an answer. He did it again.

"Yeah, just like that." Ian said and kept stroking, feeling that tingle in the pit of his stomach intensify. "That's going to make me come in no time, fuck, fuck."

"Spread your legs." Mickey tapped at Ian's thighs until both his feet were on the bed. "Gives me more room."

"Please don't stop," Ian whined, blushing at the wrecked look on his face from the mirror above. "It's never felt this good before."

"I got you, baby."

It was ecstacy. Ian couldn't keep his eyes open for even a moment. Not even to watch, which he really wanted to do. He could only feel it, the gentle but steady stroke of his own hand, the incredible wet feeling of Mickey's mouth, sucking at him. Pulling, moaning deeply.

"God," Ian moaned, out of breath. He sucked in deep breaths of air that came out as harsh pants, nearing growls. "Mickey."

As Mickey moaned again and moved to pull off him, Ian felt the accidental slip of his tongue between his cheeks. He clenched, his hips stuttered in their rhythm.

"Holy fuck," Ian sat up, his entire face tingling.

Mickey moved up and wiped his mouth. "I didn't mean to do that, I promise."

"I can't feel my face." Ian said, more than surprised as he lightly slapped his cheek. "Oh my god."

Mickey narrowed his eyes, glancing down. "You want me to do it again?"

Ian nodded, but shook his head a moment later when he thought about it. "Do you like doing that?"

Cracking a smile, Mickey nodded. "I love eating ass."

Ian groaned.

"Almost as much as sucking dick." Mickey ran the tips of his fingers down Ian's thighs and watched them shake. "Fuck, I love it."

"I seriously can't feel my face." Ian said again, once again embarrassed as Mickey smiled. "I didn't expect it to feel that good."

Mickey wiggled down to lay on his stomach and caught Ian's curious eyes. "I'm gonna do it, but if you want me to stop, just say so at any time."

Handing him back control, Ian nodded as much as possible, waiting with anticipation so great, he was about to burst. "Please."

Nothing else needed to be said as Mickey's tongue licked across him again. Fully this time, the slow sweep of his tongue had Ian squeezing the base of his cock, just like Mickey said.

"You taste good." Mickey muttered before he did it again, his eyes closing. "Virgins are always sweeter."

Ian looked down, watching the way Mickey's jaw moved back and forth as his tongue touched him again and again. "I can see how eating ass might be addicting."

Mickey chuckled, but never stopped. He put both hands on the insides of Ian's thighs and pushed them up, picking his heels off the bed.

"Is there more?" Ian asked as he moaned, arching his back again to help stay in that position. "Fuck, I love that too."

Mickey pulled back and blew warm air across his hole, watching intently as it clenched. "There's much more. If you want it."

"I fucking want it." Ian put a little pressure on the top of his head, urging him to go back down. "Does this make me a bottom?"

"Not at all." Mickey smirked, thumbing at Ian's rim until he spread open a little. "Even tops like their asses played with, it's a whole other experience."

"How much more?" Ian asked, pausing to moan again when he started stroking again. "I'm fighting it."

"Don't fight it baby," Mickey turned to bite the inside of Ian's thigh. "Give in to it."

That's when Mickey went back, licking his hole over and over until Ian's legs shook out of control. Only Mickey's tight grip kept them from knocking into his face. Ian couldn't control any of it.

"It's not enough." Ian moaned pathetically, moving up on one elbow. His body was starting to move, rocking down against Mickey's mouth. "I'm so fucking close."

With a deep, approving growl from Mickey, Ian felt his tongue push inside of him. Creating that little spark that had been missing, making it all that much better until he couldn't handle it.

"Just like that," Ian moaned, stroking faster. "Fuck Mickey, push it all the way in."

And he did, groaning again as his jaw extended until his entire tongue was inside. Ian tried to watch how fast his jaw moved, but his vision started to blur again, that need right under his skin.

"God, I'm gonna come." Ian moaned and crudely spit into his hand before continuing. "Fuck Mickey, I'm gonna come."

With a loud pop, Ian realized Mickey slapped the side of his ass, making it sting instantly. The second the pain registered, he came. Hard and fast, pumping his entire arm again and again as it shot onto his chest.

"Son of a bitch!!" Ian fell to the bed, his body twitching as he rode it out.

Mickey withdrew his tongue, but kept licking over him, keeping the intense feeling going. Ian couldn't feel his face, or the rest of his body. His chest ached from how hard he was panting, trying to draw air in quickly.

"Oh, Mickey." Ian said finally, breathless with his eyes closed and that secret smile on his lips. "Holy fucking shit."

Mickey sat up, wiping his mouth. He was just as breathless, with his face flushed, his lips slick and red from use, his dark hair a little damp. Ian only wanted him more now.

"You made a fuck of a mess." Mickey chuckled in approval, admiring the come streaked across Ian's hand and his flushed chest. "You okay?"

The question should have sounded off, especially since Ian was a paying client, but it didn't. Ian's stomach got all fluttery when he asked, because he asked. Because he really wanted to know.

"I've never felt so good before." Ian answered honestly, giving Mickey his brightest smile. "I've never come so damn hard, or so much."

"Better clean you up, hmm?"

Ian blushed and looked for something to wipe his hand off, but there was only the sheet. He pulled it until he held the corner, then Mickey jerked it away.

"What?" Ian asked, confused.

"I meant with my mouth." Mickey arched one eyebrow playfully as he bent down and ran his tongue across the messy head of his cock. "Mmm, you do taste good."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ian moaned, a shudder moving down his body. "You like it?"

"Don't you?" Mickey asked before he repeated the action, but Ian looked unsure. "Have you ever tasted yourself?"

"No, I haven't."

"You should." Mickey ran the tips of his fingers into a puddle on Ian's hip, coated them, then leaned up. "Try a little."

Ian was apprehensive. It couldn't taste that good, could it? Not enough to taste yourself like that just because. Swallowing someone else was different, it was almost always expected.

Without understanding why, Ian's lips parted, making way for two of Mickey's fingers to push inside against his tongue. His eyes closed at the sticky taste, enjoying it.

"Tastes good, yeah?" Mickey asked but knew the answer and smirked. He pulled his fingers out, but Ian latched on, sucking on them. "Look at you practicing for me."

That got him to stop, making him blush as Mickey pulled his fingers out. "I like it, surprisingly."

"Me too." Mickey bent down, running his tongue through the deepest puddle, then swallowed it on a groan. "I would have liked it all in my mouth but eating you out wasn't something I could pass up."

There was something incredibly sexy about Mickey licking the come from his skin and knowing that he did it because he liked it, not just because it was expected.

"Everything you do is so sexy." Ian said, his voice sounding a little amazed, even to him.

"It's only sexy because we both like it." Mickey said as he licked the last bit from Ian's ribs. "It's not for everyone."

"It should be." Ian showed Mickey his sticky hand, turning it so he could see how wet it was. "How about this?"

Mickey grabbed his wrist. "You don't want to?"

"I'd rather watch you do it." Ian grinned excitedly because Mickey was already licking his lips. "Maybe when you kiss me after I'll be able to taste."

When Mickey whispered 'fuck' under his breath, Ian knew that was the right thing to say. It had Mickey inching towards his hand and sucking his fingers one by one, that slippery tongue caressing them like it did his cock, making it twitch in interest.

"It's making me hard again." Ian gasped when he bit the tip of his thumb. "And I think I'm a little obsessed with your mouth."

"You do watch it a lot." Mickey said, moving to lick the center of Ian's palm, then down his wrist where it dripped. "You might have a mouth kink."

Ian tugged on his hair. "Come up here so I can find out."

This time when Mickey moved up his body, he ran his own the entire length of his, instead of straddling him. Ian moaned when he felt Mickey's cock against his, hard and pulsing as his tried to harden in response.

One arm wrapped around Mickey's lower back, his fingertips brushing the band of his shorts while the other cradled his face, holding him in an intimate way he wasn't familiar with yet.

"It's on your lips." Ian whispered, running his thumb across his slick bottom lip. "Fuck."

"Taste it." Mickey urged, bumping their noses together until their lips almost connected.

With more confidence than he normally had, Ian took his lips in a slow, lingering kiss just so he could properly taste. Mickey gave a surprised moan, parting his lips enough for his tongue to slip in.

It deepened in a matter of seconds. Mickey held his face, then put one tattooed hand in his hair and pulled, forcing Ian to groan into his mouth.

The kiss lasted longer than either of them expected. Until that taste was long gone and Ian's hands roamed freely, as if he had all the consent in the world.

One slipped into Mickey's shorts, making him moan as he palmed his ass and squeezed, spanning his fingers wide enough to grip all of it. Mickey broke the kiss because of it, gracing him with a needy whimpering sound.

"Now I want you." Mickey whispered, then kissed him again, pulling on his lip. "I need you in me."

Ian surprised them both and growled, his grip tightening. "Just tell me what to do."

Mickey took a deep breath, trying to center himself. "I need to be stretched because you're fucking big."

Ian groaned.

"Then I'm going to ride you because I've never had one as big as you." Mickey sat up, blushing at his own words.

"Never?" Ian asked, sitting up enough to watch Mickey move to the nightstand.

"Never."

As Mickey bent, Ian's eyes locked on his ass, barely able to see his hole. "Can I do it?"

Looking back, Mickey lifted his eyebrows in question.

"Stretch you I mean." Ian saw Mickey's eyes widen before they went back to normal. "I'm not sure how, but you can show me."

"Fuck," Mickey moved back to the bed with a bottle of lube and a condom in his hand. "If I wasn't so worked up, I'd say yes."

Ian grinned. "But…?"

"But, one push of those thick fingers inside me and I'm gonna last about three seconds." Mickey climbed back up the bed.

Absentmindedly, Ian rubbed two of his fingers together. Not realizing that he was seeing how wide Mickey's hole would stretch with two, until he looked down and clenched his fist.

"But you can watch, hmm?" Mickey offered instead. "That way next time you won't need me to show you."

"Next time?" Ian said the words, taking half a second too long to realize Mickey was inviting him back. "Unless I'm an awful lay."

Mickey snorted. "Not fucking likely. With a cock that size, it's bound to make anyone come within minutes, not to mention how fucking eager you are to learn."

This was not Mickey stroking his ego, like he previously thought. Ian could tell he was telling the truth. Somehow, in some odd way, he knew it was.

"I guess we'll see." Ian motioned Mickey over with his hands. "Show me."

"I'm gonna sit on your chest, facing away to show you." He smiled when Ian's eyes widened. "That way you can get a better look."

"Fuck, please do that."

Ian watched Mickey wiggle out of his pink shorts until those revealing purple panties were all he had on, then turn around and straddle his hips once more, only backwards. Putting that ass right over his cock, now fully hard.

"Shit." Ian said through clenched teeth and gripped Mickey's hips, forcing him to grind down. "Gotta ride me like this next time. That way I can see my cock in you."

"Fuck, you got a damn mouth on you for a virgin." Mickey rolled his shoulders, trying to shake off the feeling. "I'm a sucker for a nasty mouth."

The cap on the bottle made a loud pop and Ian tried to look around Mickey's body to see. The only thing he saw was clear gel being squeezed on the tips of Mickey's fingers. Fingers that soon made their way back.

"How many will you need?" Ian asked in a deep voice when the first finger pushed all the way in.

"At least three for you." Mickey moaned, quickly adding another. "I never have to do more than two."

Silence stretched around them for a minute while Ian watched. Feeling a little light headed as two tattooed fingers slid in easily, wetly, making Mickey moan as he moved.

Ian was already hard by the third finger. Pulsing, leaking, jumping each time Mickey let one of those breathless moans escape. To keep from forcing Mickey down until he was in as deep as possible, Ian tightened his grip on Mickey's hips.

"Hard again huh?" Mickey asked as he moaned, rocking back a little. "Knew it wouldn't take long."

"Might not take much longer." Ian warned, not returning Mickey's chuckle. "You ready?"

"Should be." Mickey slipped his fingers mouth, then took a deep, shaky breath.

"Good." Ian pushed at his hips until he slid down an inch. "Turn around, I need you."

Mickey chuckled as he slid off and straddled Ian the right way. "Look who's gettin cocky on me."

Ian grinned.

"Gettin a feel for it?"

When Mickey sat on his cock, letting it slip against him, Ian's smile slipped and he let out a gasp. "Maybe, more like I can't wait to actually feel it."

With a firm rip of his teeth, the condom was opened and Ian held his breath when Mickey turned back a little to slide it into place.

As soon as he turned back, Ian sat up, reached back to grip his cock and pushed it against Mickey's body. "Mickey." Ian moaned, his entire body shaking.

"Shh, I know." Mickey cupped his face and kissed him. "I've got you."

"Fuck me, please." Ian begged against his mouth. He fell back to the bed, leaving Mickey in control.

It was so overwhelming. Every single movement was a rush, amplified by the thoughts running through his mind. Thoughts of need, of fear, if he was going to be good enough.

"Stay with me baby." Mickey waited until green eyes were focused on him before he reached back, holding Ian against him.

"I'm good." Ian moved his hands back to Mickey's hips, feeling the thin line of his panties.

Mickey grinned. "Good."

The moment his cock pushed into him, even just the tip, Ian had to hold his breath, to fight not to come at the overwhelming tightness. He groaned deep in his throat as Mickey echoed with a whimper, still pushing down onto him.

His entire body was sweating, shaking more and more until Mickey was firmly seated on his hips. He could feel Mickey's legs shaking, hear his loud breathing trying to even out into something less frantic.

To say it was more intense than he imagined would be an understatement. Nothing could compare to that feeling, nothing.

"Fuck, you okay?" Mickey asked, stroking up and down Ian's chest.

Ian nodded, biting the inside of one cheek. His hands kept gripping Mickey's hips, then releasing only to do it again like he couldn't get a good grip. When really he was trying to hold on before he floated away.

"Talk to me," Mickey held his face, searching his eyes, now blown wide.

"It feels so fucking good." Ian moaned, exhaling all the air in his chest until his lungs burned. "You're tight, fuck. I can't believe how tight you are."

"It feels amazing." Mickey agreed, clenching until Ian's eyes rolled back. "I feel so full."

Taking breath after breath, Ian looked down, seeing Mickey's cock leaking against his stomach, poking through the side of his panties, but under that, he barely saw the base of his cock, the rest buried deep.

"You good for me to move?"

"Oh fuck," Ian moaned, forgetting that this wasn't all of it, that there was more. "Yeah, just go slow? I'd hate to come in a matter of seconds."

"I'll go slow." Mickey promised and slowly started to move. Rocking back and forth.

"Oh my fucking God!!" Ian fell back against the bed, his entire body arching into it. "Mickey…Fuck."

"I know," Mickey was breathless, moving his entire body against him. "I know baby."

Ian never stopped watchin him. From the shocked look on his face, to the way dark sweaty hair fell into lustful eyes, to tattooed hands gripping at his body, to thick thighs clenching repeatedly; it was perfect.

Mickey, although a professional, seemed just as gone as he was. That semi shocked looked remained on his face, he moved urgently like he may never get it again, like he needed it faster or deeper, like he needed more.

"I love the way you move." Ian moaned, his hands sliding back to squeeze his ass, making him clench around him. "Perfect."

Mickey smiled as he leaned down until Ian kissed him. "I'm giving you all I have baby, just for you."

"Fuck." Ian kissed him again as his fingers slipped lower, searching for his cock, for Mickey's hole. He found it, wet and hot, his cock too hard to comprehend. "I feel it."

"Wait until you're able to see it." Mickey moaned, moving slowly as Ian's fingers danced around them. "You'll get addicted, you'll always need to watch, to see each time you push into me."

Ian whined and pushed his feet in the sheets, finding he was able to lift his hips, pushing roughly up into Mickey's body.

"Fuck!"

"Oh fuck." Ian copied the words, pushing up again and again, fucking him instead. "I'm sorry, I can't stop it."

"Don't fucking stop." Mickey rose back up, meeting Ian's thrusts. "Fuck me baby, just like that!!"

Suddenly they were halfway up the other side of the bed. Their frantic movements interrupted as the sheets finally slid, forcing them halfway off the bed.

"Shit!" Ian cursed. Holding onto Mickey, he pushed, landing them firmly on the floor without breaking their connection. "We fucked each other off the bed."

Mickey giggled, feeling far too drunk to do much else for the moment. "Your legs give some damn good leverage."

Ian chuckled, adjusting a little until he was fully laying against the sheet. "Better not now or I'll have rug burn on my ass."

"Mm," Mickey hummed as he leaned down, changing the mood from light and playful to heated once more. "I'll kiss it better."

Ian leaned up until he bit Mickey's lip, a low rumble came from deep in his chest. Demanding. "You'd better. Now fuck me."

Mickey growled, slamming down on him hard. "You fuck me." He challenged with a lift of his eyebrows. "Show me whatcha got."

Once again, Ian used his legs as leverage until he was thrusting into him hard and fast, forcing Mickey to speed up to keep up.

"You keep it up and I'll come." Mickey warned, moving one hand down his chest until he squeezed his cock. "Fuck Ian."

"I want you to come." Ian amped it up again, using his grip on Mickey's ass to force him down faster. "I want to make you come."

"Mmm, fuck." Mickey gave in for a few strokes before he let go. "Wish we didn't need the rubber."

It took him a second to realize Mickey was talking. He was so focused on every aspect that he hadn't heard him. "What?"

"The fucking condom." Mickey clarified, leaning all the way back until his hands were braced on Ian's straining thighs. "God, it would be amazing to feel you come in me."

"Oh fuck." Ian shut his eyes, fighting his orgasm. "Mickey please don't."

"Why?" He asked, breathlessly.

"I'm barely holding on." Ian whimpered, forcing his eyes open so he didn't miss a single thing. "Don't say it."

Mickey put his hand back on his cock, stroking steadily. "I want your come, Ian. I want you to fill me up, then eat it out."

Thrums of pure energy electrified his body, making him shake, literally. A constant string of moans and curses only made Mickey smile. Like he wanted him to come right that second.

Ian had no control of what happened next. He had Mickey flipped on his back within seconds, without warning. Perched between his legs, locked inside him deep. Blue eyes wide, surprised, until they darkened.

"Ian?" Mickey asked, his voice trembling.

"It's too much." Ian moaned, not thinking as he pulled Mickey's thigh against his hip and pushed into him. "Fuck, I need it."

Mickey locked his shaky legs around Ian's pounding hips, moaning as his back arched, pushing down on him. "Take it baby, take it."

"Mick." Ian growled, pounding him into the floor, seeing nothing but that fucked out look on his face. "I can't stop."

"Don't, just keep going!" Mickey fisted Ian's hair, pulling that growling mouth down to his own. "I feel it, you're gonna make me come."

Ian's rhythm stuttered for a moment, then picked back up, only harder. "Touch yourself, show me."

Mickey shakily reached between them, undulating as he gripped himself and did as Ian said, his speed matching Ian's harsh pace.

"Fuck, I'm close." Ian buried his head in Mickey's neck, ignoring how tired his body was. "Just a little more."

"I'm already there." Mickey whimpered, fighting it off at the same time he pumped harder. "Baby….baby, fuck, I'm coming!!"

Ian pulled back just in time to see him come, to see his face scrunch in pleasured agony, to feel warm come across his stomach and the harsh grip Mickey had on his cock, it was too much.

"Come for me!" Mickey demanded.

Ian came before he could get another word out. His entire body stiffened, pouring into him as he screamed into his neck.

It was otherworldly. Something he couldn't describe. Something he wasn't sure he understood just yet, only that he never wanted it to stop. He wanted that feeling over and over again until he died.

"Easy," Mickey whispered, panting as he rubbed up and down Ian's back. "Breathe baby."

Ian sagged against him, knowingly smashing him, but he had no choice. That first deep breath made him feel it all. His frantic heartbeat, the blood racing through his veins, the harsh sound of his breathing, making it sound like he was deprived of air for more than five minutes.

"There ya go." Mickey shut his eyes, still petting down Ian's back. "God, that was just….fuck."

Ian smiled sleepily, pulling back when he could, moving until he wasn't laying directly on top of him. "Really?"

"Fuck yeah, really. I knew you had it in you. It just needed to come out."

Ian brushed Mickey's hair back, smiling brighter when he nuzzled into his palm. "I have no idea how that happened. But I want it again."

Mickey pulled him down for a kiss, even when they both couldn't breathe. "I want it again too."

At that, Ian moaned his way through pulling out, then slid over until the carpet soaked up half the sweat on his body. He needed to get up, toss the condom and get a drink but he couldn't move.

"Think you'll come back?" Mickey asked as he sat up, more than a little stiff.

Ian cracked an eye open just as Mickey used the sheet to clean up, then somehow produced a cigarette and a lighter and lit up beside him.

"Do you want me to?"

Mickey nodded, then handed the cigarette over. "Do you?"

Ian took a drag, inhaling deeply as it blew through his entire nervous system, leveling him out. "I never want to leave this room."

Mickey smiled. "You and me both."

The cigarette was passed back and forth until it was gone. Forcing Mickey to get up and put it out. Ian managed to slide the condom off, and fling it into the trash before he hauled himself up and slipped his briefs on.

"You okay?" Mickey asked, offering him a bottle of water and sat next to him.

Ian nodded and chugged about half before he let Mickey finish it. "Might pass out on the L but I'm fucking amazing."

"Don't do that," Mickey laughed. "They'll rob you blind."

This was the moment where they dress and part ways. Ian already paid him, Mickey gave more than what he paid for, now it was time to go before things got awkward.

It didn't matter what happened, or what was felt, or said, it was business. Just business. They weren't together. They didn't even know each other, first names only and Ian had no way of knowing of Mickey was his actual name.

The only thing he knew was that Mickey just changed his entire life. More so than just popping his cherry. He felt things, emotional things, things that had nothing to do with sex, that he never felt before. That he couldn't describe or talk about.

It was just that intense.

"It's late." Ian said out of the blue, with no prompt from Mickey. "Better let you get back to it."

"Yeah," Mickey sighed.

Ian stood and stiffly moved around the messy room to find his clothes. He couldn't look at the bed, not without seeming them tangled in each other. He slipped the strap of his bag over his shoulder and turned to see Mickey in a ratty pair of sweats.

"Saying thanks feels odd." Ian said, again with no prompt. He moved to the door, knowing Mickey followed, then turned to meet his eyes. "But thank you. That was just…"

Mickey nodded, smiling a little.

"Well, you know what it was."

"Yeah, I know." Mickey stepped up and cupped both sides of his face. "Come back to see me?"

Ian brought him closer until their lips were an inch apart. "When?"

"Anytime you want." Mickey offered but that didn't seem to be the right answer. "Come back tomorrow night."

Ian leaned in to kiss him, unsure if he would be able to come back but didn't want to say it.

"I'm off. Maybe we can grab breakfast." Mickey offered sincerely. Green eyes sparkled. "Want to?"

"Yeah, I do." Ian leaned in to kiss him again, moving one hand to his face to deepen it until they were so breathless they had to pull back. "See you tomorrow."

Mickey lightly slapped Ian's cheek, smiling. "You better."

They parted smiling, grinning even. Ian couldn't stop if he tried. He didn't even notice when Mickey slipped the money back into his pocket, essentially giving him a freebie.

"Night." Ian said as he opened the door and stepped out.

Mickey pulled him in for one last kiss before lightly shoving him back. "Night baby, get home safe."

The elevator came before the door closed, making him leave first. He watched until Mickey blew him a kiss, then leaned against the cool side, wondering if everyone who saw him would know instantly what he did.

Then he wondered if he cared, then decided he didn't. Not when Mickey's smiling face kept arising in his mind. Or until he slipped his hands into his pockets and found the $200 that he paid Mickey.

"Sneaky bastard." Ian laughed, examining the money to see a ten digit phone number scribbled in the corner with a M by it. "Sneaky fucking bastard."

The women who brought him to Mickey was standing by the station. He caught her attention, grinning as she smiled.

"Get what you needed honey?"

Ian stepped onto the train, one foot out, smirking to high heaven. "I got exactly what I needed."


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't gonna do part two, but why not. Nope you like it

Love At First Lay  
Part Two

"Lip!!" Ian yelled, wedged in between his small bed and the dresser, trying to glance behind it without moving the damn thing. "I know you can hear me."

Lip stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. "Yeah, I heard you. The entire house heard you."

"Then why didn't you answer?"

"Because I don't like being called like a dog, that's why." Lip kicked the dresser, making Ian curse. "Why you yellin anyway?"

Ian wiggled out of the right space and brushed all the dust from his hair and stood up. "I lost my ID. I need it for my ROTC test for tomorrow."

"Haven't seen it, sorry." Lip gave a half assed cursory look around. "When's the last place you had it?"

Digging through his dresser, then under his bed, then under Lip's bed, Ian shrugged. "I have no idea. I checked school, my locker, the field, the fucking principals office, all around this house and I can't find it."

"Didn't you just pay for that?"

Ian nodded. "Yeah, costs like $25 bucks just for them to tell me how old I am and where I live. It's fucking ridiculous."

"Yeah, the government runs on the money of the poor, man. Thems the breaks." Lip chuckled and plopped down on Ian's bed. He grabbed the nearest magazine until he noticed the naked guy on the front, then tossed it. "How about work?"

"Already called Linda, she looked all over and didn't see it." Ian gave up and took a seat on the bed next to his brother. "I'm gonna have to pay and get another one."

Lip lit a cigarette, took a drag and handed it off to Ian. "You have the money for it?"

Ian nodded and took the cigarette. He still had the money he was supposed to pay Mickey the other night. Until that sneaky SOB slipped it into his pocket as he was leaving. Even left his phone number on one of the bills. Ian hadn't gotten the nerve to call him though. 

"Had some left over from the other night." Ian said vaguely, hoping Lip knew enough to know and not ask. "Gonna need to do it now or I won't have it."

"Left over, huh?" Lip asked, surprised. "As if you didn't get your money's worth or…?"

Ian elbowed him. "I did, more than my money's worth. I told you it was fine."

"Fine? Jesus, Ian. You don't pay someone that much money for some sex that was just 'fine.' How much do you have left?"

Ian stood, moving to his dresser for a clean shirt. "Enough to go get it again."

"Fine, don't tell me." Lip stood and walked out, but paused by the door. "You think maybe you left it there? Ya know, too busy getting your cherry popped?"

His face paled. He stopped with his shirt halfway on his head and thought about it. That night he carried his bag, which should have had his wallet inside, which should have had his ID. Ian certain he left with the bag, but he hadn't bothered looking in it before he left. He was too busy walking on cloud 9 and chasing after Mickey's lips to notice. 

"Fuck, I might have left it." Ian groaned and leaned against the wall. Now he'd have to call Mickey. "Damn it."

"Well, it's gone now. Those alleys are just awful. Some bum probably picked it up as soon as you zipped your jeans."

Ian shook his head. "We didn't fuck in the alley."

Lip creased his forehead. "Well, you rode the L to the bus station, so no car sex. Now no alley sex? Where the fuck did you do it then?"

Blushing this time, Ian didn't meet his eyes. He wasn't embarrassed it happened in a motel, he was grateful. He wasn't one of those guys that wanted his first time to be special, if he had, he wouldn't have gone where he did. But he didn't want it to be in some moldy alleyway either, filled with trash and lookie-loos around every dumpster. Instead, it had been in Mickey's room; the absolute perfect place if you asked him.

Lip would end up making fun of him about it. Either he was too soft if he needed the motel room or not wild enough if he didn't want it to be in the alley. There was no way to win. 

"Holy shit." Lip said in complete surprise. He gripped Ian's shirt and pulled until their eyes met. "You actually fucked him in the motel room?"

Ian clenched his jaw and didn't answer, which was his answer as far as Lip was concerned. 

"Damn, you really did get your money's worth, huh?"

"I don't have time for this." Ian shrugged him off, grabbed his phone off the dresser and left the room. "I need to call the motel and see if they found it."

"Fat chance!" Lip yelled down the stairs.

Without stopping, he blew past Fiona and Steve talking in the kitchen and went out the back. He shivered against the wind chill and ducked inside of the shitty, rundown van and slammed the door. 

When he and Mickey parted ways, it had been with the promise of the morning after, of breakfast on Mickey's day off. Only, Ian hadn't called. He tried, many times. He even dialed the number and let it ring twice before he hung up but it was never completed. 

He was afraid. Afraid of what Mickey might do or say if and when he called, or when they met again. He was afraid that he wasn't as good as Mickey had said, as he said many, many times. That maybe Mickey was just telling him what he needed to hear. 

Which was ludacris. Mickey already proved how much he liked it, the sex they had and him, even invited him back for more, for more than more sex. Gave him his number and his money back, that should have been all he needed to call again without hesitation.

He hesitated. 

Now he was going to have to call and ask about his wallet. He'd have to explain why he didn't call before and hope that didn't turn Mickey off. Being shy was one thing, totally absorbed into self consciousness was a different story. 

With a shaky breath and more balls then he currently had, he dialed the number set for Mickey and waited. It rang, a lot, making him even more nervous. Then dumped into an unpersonalized voicemail.

He had only half a second to wonder if Mickey gave him a bum phone number --which would be humiliating-- then there was a beep and he was ready to leave his message and hope it hit Mickey's ears only. 

Fuck, he didn't know what to say. 

"Uh, hey...Mickey?" He phrased it as a question and knew he sounded robotic. "It's Ian, uh...the gay virgin? Well, I guess not anymore." He shut his eyes, hating himself. "Anyways, I was wondering if I left my wallet there the other night. I can't find it anywhere and your place was the last place I was that I haven't checked." Another pause, simply because he had no idea what he was doing. "If you find it could you call me back on this number? Maybe? Uh, thanks. I guess. Bye."

The call ended and he let out a deep, embarrassing breath. Thankfully he was alone in his embarrassment and shame, which made it worse because he was ten times as hard on himself as anyone else would be.

Not only had he brought up the gay virgin stuff willingly, but now he had to wait and see if Mickey still liked him enough to call him, or he could have just left that message for some random guy. 

With little pride left, Ian hauled himself out of the van and headed for the L. He needed to take it to DDS- department of drivers services that happened to be located on the backside of the courthouse. 

The L took less time than it usually did. He was in line and waiting for ten minutes, then stepped inside five minutes after that. It was also pretty empty as well for it nearing the end of the day. Only a few people filled the seats, some reading while others played on their phones, mindlessly scrolling as if they gave a damn. 

His stop rolled around fifteen minutes later and as soon as he started to walk towards the courthouse. Halfway there, his phone started to ring. He dug it out of his pocket and answered it without stopping.

"Hello?" 

"Is this the gay virgin that called me about a lost wallet?"

Mickey's amused voice stopped him mid-step. A rush of emotions flooded in all at once. Embarrassment first, the shame, followed by excitement that overwhelmed the other emotions, then lust, pure, heated lust. 

"Hello?" Mickey called again. "You there, red?"

Ian cleared his throat and moved off the sidewalk for a little privacy. "Hey, yeah. Sorry. I wasn't sure if this was actually your number or not."

"What, you thought I gave you a wrong number after that night?"

Ian blushed, his face heating within seconds. "I hoped not. I was just busy with school and work, so I haven't had a chance to call. Sorry."

Mickey laughed. "Easy, red. I'm only playing with you. I'm glad you called."

With a deep, much needed breath, Ian began to calm a little at his words. "Thanks." He paused, not sure if he should talk about what he needed to talk about or about what he wanted to talk about. "Any chance my wallet is there?"

Mickey sighed and Ian knew he was smiling. "Nope, haven't seen it. Didn't look until I got the message though."

Ian's shoulders hunched. "Alright, thanks. Maybe I left it on the bus or on the L."

"Yeah, then it'll be long gone." Mickey sounded down, like he felt and it made him smile a little. "But I did enjoy your message, by the way. You're cute when you're nervous."

"I was a little nervous, I'll admit." Ian chuckled, but it was filled with tension. "I didn't want it to be a total stranger or anything."

"Well, you said enough to get a stranger hooked. Thank God it's just me, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm glad it is." Ian returned on his walk towards the square. "I needed it for this school thing. Now I need to get another one before they close."

"Well, maybe when you're done with that, you feel up to meeting me?" Mickey asked and Ian could hear that amused tone change into slight nervousness, just like him. 

"I'd love to." Ian said quickly, blushing when Mickey gave a knowing chuckle. He only then realized he had no idea what Mickey had in mind. "So, before my mind gets ahead of itself, what exactly are we meeting for?"

Ian didn't expect him to let out a deep, needy groan. The same sound Ian heard in person when they were together, the entire time they were together. A sound that let him know that Mickey might need him just as badly as he needed Mickey.

"My offer for breakfast still stands. Although it might be closer to dinner now. But I'm always in the mood for round two, if you are."

Heat burned in an instant. Ian put a hand to his lower belly, feeling it burn hotter with each step, each breath. He wanted that dinner, or breakfast, whichever came first, but then he wanted something else. Just as Mickey did. 

"Yeah, I'm definitely feeling up to dinner and what comes after." Ian said with so much lust in his voice that it distorted his words. When Mickey made that same noise, he knew they were both on the same page. "When?"

"When you gonna be done there?"

Ian stopped in front of the DDS building and glanced at his watch. "Almost five now and it shouldn't take long. So six, maybe closer to seven?"

Mickey sighed. "That won't leave enough time. I gotta start early tonight. I'd hate to have to cut dinner short by bolting."

Work. He almost forgot. Which was almost impossible, given how they met. But still. He didn't think about Mickey leaving him to be with someone else, or visa versa, with him being with Mickey right after someone had. 

It made something turn in his stomach. 

"Uh, maybe after work?" Ian said and tried not to cringe on how that made him feel. He had no right to feel anyway about it. "Unless that's too late. Then maybe another time."

Mickey was silent for a moment and Ian could imagine he was in turmoil just as he was. "I'm good with after, if you are. We can get food, talk maybe?"

Ian let out a deep breath and felt the knots in his stomach unwind. "Sounds good to me. Just let me know when it's a good time."

"I will, can't wait to see you again, red."

Smiling like an idiot, and getting more than one look because of it. "Can't wait to see you too, Mickey. Be careful tonight."

Mickey let out a deep sigh, like he might if Ian were to pull him in one of those big, full bodied hugs. "I will."

The call ended and Ian felt better than he had since he left Mickey's that night. Even with the uneasy feeling of waiting until after Mickey...saw other people, men specifically...in a very sexual sense, he was excited to see him again, excited that Mickey wanted to see him just as much. 

His mood was so good, that he didn't bitch and moan at the mile long line that waited for him. He didn't care about the grumpy people, bad smells, or one too many crying kids. He waited with his own smile, and held it as his picture was taken for a new ID.

He'd never looked so happy before. 

**

After waiting the entire evening to pass, --which was like watching paint dry-- it was finally time. No more waiting, no more Fiona and the noisy kids, no more wondering how many guys Mickey had been with...it was time. 

But was he ready? He had no idea. 

During his time waiting, he paced to waste time, he played a game with Carl, paced some more. Then took a shower and cleaned all over, like every inch of him. Between his toes and behind his ears, under his nails. He shaved and trimmed and buffed until he was rosy pink and as soft as a baby. 

Overkill, yes. But it never hurt to put a little effort into it. Especially when he was meeting Mickey to eat first, before all that full body touching. That and it gave him something to do for nearly forty-five minutes. 

Then Mickey called and told him to meet him back at the hotel within the hour. Ian had never moved so fast before. Dressing in clean clothes, somehow finding some that matched, managed to brush back his hair, added all he needed to to smell like an adult and not a sixteen year old boy. Then he was out of the house in a flash. 

The bus dropped him off ten minutes ago, like last time. He waited until the bus left before he jogged to the other side. Mickey wasn't outside, at least with his first scan of the area --if he was, he wasn't sure how to handle seeing... that-- so he went inside and took the stairs instead of the elevator. 

Mickey's door was locked, not surprising. Ian knocked loudly, then when Mickey didn't answer after a few minutes, he took the stairs back down and gave outside another look.

It felt nothing like that first time. He'd been scared, unsure of what he needed or wanted and who could help him. He wasn't clenching his bag like a scared child, but held his head up high and looked around like he owned the place.

He recognized a few working girls from last time. A few waved, some winked. Ian offered a smile or shy wave, but kept his hands to himself and tried to make like he wasn't interested, which he wasn't, so it wasn't too hard to act the part. 

With another glance at his watch, putting it over an hour since Mickey called, Ian was trying to decide if he was being stood up--which seemed unlikely, considering their conversation-- or Mickey was just running late. Only running late didn't mean he had to file paperwork, it meant his client was taking longer than normal. 

Cue the stomach churning. 

Without taking his eyes off the flow of traffic, both coming and going from their side of the street, Ian dialed Mickey's number and listened to it ring three times before dumping him into voicemail. He ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket. 

The only thing he could do was wait. And wait, and wait. 

Then a truck pulled up, a big, shiny, expensive black truck. It had wheels almost as tall as he was, darkened windows so he couldn't see into them and he just knew that Mickey was inside. 

Ian shifted on his feet, trying to act like he wasn't waiting for one guy in particular, the one guy about to step from that truck and wandered to the working girls. He didn't pay attention to their conversations, and he didn't stare at that truck, but kept giving glances from the corner of his eye. 

It took a few minutes. More than five because he was irritated enough to count the minutes. On his last glance, the truck door opened and Mickey climbed out, wearing a similar outfit to last time, black on black, but with that shocking amount of color under his jeans, this time it was neon green. 

The very image of him was enough to have his lunch from earlier bubbling in his gut. Threatening to come up at any given moment. Mickey was thoroughly debauched. His clothes were out of sorts from being pulled one way or another. His zipper was still down, one boot untied, his hair was a sweaty, unkempt mess, much like it was after their night together. His cheeks were flushed pink, his neck too, probably from someone's mouth, or beard, or both. 

The only thing missing from his time with Mickey to Mickey's time with whoever that was, were the kiss-swollen lips, a satisfied look and that smile. Those were all missing now. Mickey didn't look happy like he did before, he didn't look like he wanted to be in that truck, or with whoever the hell was inside.

Which was the only reason Ian stayed. It was the reason he didn't run and catch the bus currently on the opposite side of the street. He stayed and watched the painful goodbye, even when it didn't include the other man, or goodbye hugs or kisses --thank God-- just an awkward wave and the truck sped away. 

Ian slowly made his way back over, keeping Mickey in his eyeline. But of course, Mickey already knew he was there. Those blue eyes found his within seconds and the smile that had been missing was back in full force. All for him.

That was the eggo boost he needed. 

"Well, if it isn't my favorite gay virgin." Mickey walked over to him, eyes raking his body from head to toe. "Been waiting long?"

Ian tore his eyes away from Mickey's body long enough to meet his amused eyes. "Not too long, but I did try your door already."

"Sorry about that," Mickey gripped both sides of Ian's jacket with one hand and tugged him closer, his eyes lingering on his mouth. "Took a little longer than I expected."

"No worries, just happy I didn't get stood up." Ian attempted to joke but he knew Mickey could hear the truth in his voice. He smiled a little. "You sure this is a good time?"

"Yeah, it's a good time. I'm done for the night. Just a little worse for wear." Mickey turned and tugged Ian with him towards the front door. "How you been? Find your wallet?"

Distracted by those neon green panties peeking above his jeans, it took him more than a few seconds to reply with anything other than asking what they looked like. "No, haven't found it. Had to get a new one after we spoke."

Mickey kept his hold on his collar all the way to the elevator and Ian went without hesitation. The longer he looked, the harder he became. By the time the doors opened and Mickey pulled him in much like that first night, he was fully hard and smashed between his boxers and the zipper to his jeans. 

"You look good." Mickey said when the elevator started moving. "Like, really fucking good."

Ian smiled, crowding Mickey against the back of the elevator until the front of their bodies lined up. "You look really fucking good too, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Sounds different coming from you." 

"Good," Ian leaned down until their foreheads bumped together. "You still wanna do dinner?"

Mickey nodded, lifting on his toes so he was nose to nose with Ian. "Now it's more like breakfast, but yeah. I could eat."

Images of Mickey eating him out flashed into his mind without permission. Not just how it felt, --even when that blew his fucking mind-- but the sights and sounds and the intimacy that came with it. Emotions of feeling so exposed, so vulnerable, so out of control...was something he didn't expect to that degree. 

"I know what you're thinking about." Mickey whispered against Ian's mouth. He released Ian's jacket and slid his hand down the front of his shirt, down the center of his chest. "I want it too."

Ian tilted his head to the side, hoping to rid himself of that consuming feeling. "You gonna let me try this time? Because I won't learn if I don't try."

"Fuck," Mickey gasped, jerking Ian's belt. "If you really want to, yeah. And it's not something I can teach. You just have to feel it out and learn from certain responses."

The elevator dinged and when the doors opened, Ian backed up and led Mickey out this time, his hand still on the belt looped through his jeans. He didn't move to the side to walk next to him, he didn't want to change their positions at all because as soon as Mickey's door came into reach, Mickey pushed him back against it. 

"Do I get to learn first, or do we need food?" Ian wrapped both arms around Mickey's waist, pulling him closer. 

"I need to shower first, one way or another, then we decide." Mickey reached past him and unlocked the door. Ian stumbled in, he followed and shut it behind him. "Need to get 'em off me."

While Mickey moved around the room, gathering clean clothes and more flashy panties, Ian ignored that last comment. It wouldn't help anyone to get mad about shit he shouldn't be mad about. And the more he reminded himself, the easier it became to believe it. 

"Not much for food around here." Ian said as Mickey walked into the bathroom and left the door open. "Might have to catch the bus again unless you have a car stashed in here.

Mickey snorted from the bathroom and the shower kicked on. "I'm good with the bus."

Ian took a seat on the edge of Mickey's bed. He put his hand on the messy sheets, like he could feel them on it still. It was silly, but heat sparked once again when he laid back and turned his head, smelling him. 

"Gonna fall asleep on me?" Mickey said and nudged Ian's knee with his own. 

Ian glanced up but didn't move, especially not when Mickey's eyes were undressing him from the belt up. His shirt was lifted up from his change in position and Mickey's eyes were dancing all around his hips, he even tilted his head trying to see up the damn thing. 

"See something you like?" Ian asked coyly, unable to contain his smile when Mickey nodded and didn't look away. "And no sleep, the bed just smells like you."

"Is that a good thing?" Mickey asked. He gripped the end of Ian's shirt and lifted it until he could see his belly button. 

"I think so. You smell good." 

"Not at the moment I don't." Mickey leaned down and placed a single kiss on Ian's stomach, just below his belly button. "Wanna join me?"

Mouth opened in a gasp, Ian snapped it shut before he jumped and said yes within seconds. "Might not be a good idea. Otherwise we won't make it to dinner, or breakfast, whatever the hell we're calling it."

Moving down, Mickey placed another kiss, then another before he ran the tip of his tongue up Ian's sternum. "I'm good with missing food. I'm always hungry after."

Ian sat up, his hand sliding into Mickey's hair to keep him from placing yet another kiss. He had goosebumps already. Mickey sat up, smiling. Ian moved quickly --ignoring his slight panic from being so bold-- and pulled him forward until he was straddling his lap. 

They let out identical sounds. Ian held his thighs, forcing himself not to tilt his hips up against his ass while Mickey held his shoulders and kept himself from pushing down. It was a team effort, but they managed. Now they were nose to nose, only closer. 

"A shower does sound nice." Ian pushed his head against Mickey's chin until his head turned and he breathed along his jaw, smelling sex and cigarettes and men's cologne. "You naked sounds better."

"You already had a shower, I can smell it." Mickey pushed his hands into the base of Ian's hair, gripping the short, damp strands. "I can feel it."

"I was alone then, I won't be now." Ian gripped Mickey's thighs tightly and stood, surprising him by being able to hold his weight. Mickey looked down at him with a grin. "Shower."

"Lead the way." 

Ian walked them to the door only a few feet away. He was too busy kissing on Mickey's neck to remember that this was only his second time doing this and realized he didn't attempt to go inside. His hands slipped Mickey's ass, squeezing tightly. 

"Well?" Mickey asked, his voice strained. 

Then Mickey's stomach grumbled, loudly. Ian laughed first, then Mickey. He set him on his feet and met his smile. "Go ahead and shower. Food first."

Mickey backpedaled into the bathroom, his hand on the door. "Fine, but no jerking off unless I get to see it."

"I won't, go ahead." Ian winked as Mickey closed the door.

He moved back to his bed and took a seat. It would probably be a bad idea if he didnt lay back down, he'd only start smelling the bed again, get himself even more worked up and would probably end up jerking off, just like Mickey warned him not to. 

Instead he snooped around. He read all the titles of the books under one end table. He scribbled on the pad of paper that had the motels name printed into it. Counted the loose change tossed on the top of the table. 

He even peeked inside the drawer and knew he shouldn't have. Those sex toys from last time were inside, cleaned and put away nearly. Ian wanted to take them out and inspect them, see how they worked, but that seemed too personal at the moment and he had no way of knowing if Mickey used those toys for his own pleasure, or if he used them for someone else's pleasure. 

He left them, with a reminder to ask Mickey if they were his and if they would ever use them, then noticed the ID card stuffed into the back of the drawer. He grabbed it and smiled when he realized it was his. He had left it, Mickey had found it and lied about it and he didn't even care. 

Mickey kept it for a reason and Ian was pretty sure it was to remember their first time together, which was the sweetest thing. 

Ian pushed it back where he found it and closed the draw. Just as he leaned back against the headboard, the bathroom door opened and Mickey walked out, freshly showered and dressed in dark jeans and a black tank top with a grey and white flannel over it. His hair was clean and slicked back, his cheeks rosy. 

"Fuck." Ian whispered to himself but knew Mickey heard him. He turned and put his feet back on the ground, watching him. "Maybe we should just order in."

Mickey grinned. "Nope, if we eat before, we can go longer after."

"Sounds fair."

Ian stood and joined Mickey at the door. Their eyes met for a moment before his slid down and locked onto Mickey's mouth. Soft and perfect. 

"Ready?" Mickey asked, unlocking the door.

Without knowing if it would be welcomed as it was last time, Ian slid his arm around Mickey's waist and pulled him roughly against his body. Mickey let out a sexy little grunt, his eyes sparkling, his smile amused, but interested. 

"Was there something else?" Mickey asked, his voice deep, and placed his hands on Ian's biceps. 

Ian nodded and leaned down as one hand cupped Mickey's face, tilting it up towards his mouth. He licked his lips, watching Mickey do the same. Getting them slick and ready. When their noses booped together, he hesitated until the corner of Mickey's mouth tilted in a smile. 

Then he kissed him.

It was slow and calculated, unrushed. Ian enjoyed the smooth feel of their lips touching in closed-mouth kisses, then let out a shockingly deep groan when Mickey's tongue teased the seam of his lips, wanting inside. He waited to open until Mickey let out a sound of protest and one tattooed hand moved to his jaw to tilt him, to deepen it. 

As their tongue slowly moved together, caressing the others with equal need and attention, he backed Mickey against the closed door and laid his full body weight against him. By the gasp, and the hitch in Mickey's throat, Ian knew he could feel him pressed against his stomach, begging for attention. 

Tattooed hands moved down his body, first his chest, then tantalizingly slow down his sternum, over the bumps of his ribs, then his abs, then his hips which made them buck forward, pushing him even harder against him. 

Ian pulled back, a little surprised at his reaction to such a neutral touch, but when Mickey smirked, he knew he did it on purpose, just to get that reaction. Blue eyes glanced down, all the way down, Mickey bit his lip to keep a moan inside, then met his eyes and Ian knew what he wanted. 

"We should probably go." Ian said softly, his breathing was shallow as he prepared for another kiss. 

"Yeah, but if you keep kissing me like that the only place we'll go is to the bed." Mickey angled Ian's mouth down again. "I gotta say, I'm okay with that."

Ian kissed him again, only long enough to swirl his tongue with Mickey's before he pulled back. When he became such a tease, he'd never know. "I can't help it. Been thinking about it for days."

"That all you been thinking about, hmm, just kissing?" 

Ian smirked. "Among other things. That's the only thing I can think about that doesn't require an immediate change of boxers."

Mickey shivered. "We talkin about just a little wetness, or a bigger mess?"

"Depends." Ian swallowed that feeling of embarrassment. There was no need, Mickey seemed to enjoy what he admitted to. "It's usually the wrong time-wrong place kinda thing. Can't jerk off to images of you opening yourself up when I'm at work."

Mickey gasped, "goddamn." His hips swiveled, rubbing against Ian. "Can we skip food, please? There is no way I can wait now."

Ian glanced down, one eyebrow lifted in amusement. Mickey was noticeably hard, bulging in his jeans. Ian boldly pushed one leg between Mickey's, wedging his knee right against it. "But you're hungry."

"Not for food, Ian." Mickey pushed down, his eyes closing. 

Ian smiled when Mickey's stomach grumbled again, only louder this time. "Yes for food. Your stomach is talking louder than you are."

With an irritated huff, Mickey nodded. "Fine but the instant we get back, it's on."

Ian backed up and allowed for them both to adjust their current problem. This time when Mickey reached for the door, Ian let him and followed him out. They took the elevator down without more than a few flirty glances, ran across the busy street and caught the bus up-town. 

The driver looked half dead as he waved them on. The mounds of empty paper coffee cups littered the ground around him, as did cigarette butts, --even when you couldn't smoke on public transit-- he had heavy bags in his eyes and that unwashed look and smell to him. Hopefully he didn't blink for too long and drive them into a row of parked cars on the side of the street.

The lights flickered above, not even putting off enough light to see the people filling the seats, the darkness outside just trickled in and kept everyone in a shadow. The people inside all looked like Mickey had coming from that truck, or like the driver. But for three in the morning, it could have been worse. Much, much worse. 

They sat side by side, their thighs lined up, their shoulders too. Ian kept glancing over at him. His side profile was just... unbelievable perfect. His sharp jaw, his cute nose, full lips, his ear that had Ian wanting to lean over to trace it with his tongue. 

Mickey would turn every few minutes, smiling at him. Sometimes Ian would smile back, or blush, depending on whatever thoughts were swarming his mind. Mickey didn't seem to mind being looked at, in fact, his cheeks were slightly flushed. It could have been from what happened at the room, or it could have been now.

When Mickey wiggled closer into him, Ian lifted his arm hesitantly and wrapped it around the back of the seat. Mickey smiled again and hid it by pushing his tongue into the corner of his mouth. After a moment, Mickey lifted a little and allowed Ian to slide his arm around his neck, putting Mickey against his side. 

"We are kinda cuddling." Ian said happily. He said it quietly into Mickey's ear and heard his corresponding gasp when his breath hit his neck. "I like it."

Mickey put his hand on the inside of Ian's left thigh. "Yeah, me too."

Only a feel seconds passed before he couldn't resist anymore. Ian leaned the rest of the way down and slowly licked from his ear lobe, all the way up. Mickey released a breathy sound and Ian could see instant goosebumps on his arms. 

"That's unfair." Mickey tilted his head to get away but returned to the same spot seconds later. "You wanted to get food, remember?"

Ian did it again, only this time he sucked on his earlobe first. "Still do, but I can't help it. I've been thinking about you for days, it's driving me crazy."

"Don't think too hard, or you'll have a messy situation going on." Mickey tapped Ian's thigh. 

When he moved to do it again, Mickey turned and their lips connected instead. Ian let out a deep sound from inside his chest while Mickey's was buried. The kiss was heated and perfect. He captured Mickey's thicker bottom lip between his own and didn't hesitate to use it to his advantage.

Mickey pulled back, pushing on Ian's chest to laugh. "We gonna make out like a couple of teenagers?"

Ian smiled. "I am a teenager, Mickey."

"Yeah, well I'm not." He leaned in for another kiss. One that turned into five and deepened the second it happened. He pushed Ian back again. "I'm already hard, don't need to make it worse."

"I'm hard too." Ian gave a quick glance around to see them all too tired to notice or they just didn't give a shit about two guys kissing and talking in low voices. "We're almost there."

At the next stop, someone shuffled down the aisle. He swayed enough to jostle Ian's arm and he slid closer to Mickey, nearly pinning him against the window. They both noticed, Ian smiled because of it and Mickey chuckled and shook his head. 

"Just until we get to our stop, but keep your hands to yourself." Mickey warned, but didn't remove his hand from Ian's thigh. 

Instantly leaning down, Ian nodded. "I will until you tell me to."

Mickey's reply was lost in another kiss. Then another. And another. Ian pushed him the rest of the way to the window and blocked the view of others with his shoulders. They kissed like they were both sixteen, instead of just Ian. They kept the noise down, --which proved to be a challenge each time Mickey sucked on his tongue-- they kept their hands to themselves, or above the waist. Ian cupped the side of Mickey's face and Mickey had a handful of Ian's shirt, pulling him closer, wanting to be smashed against the door. 

By the time the bus slammed to a stop, jerking them forward, they both had that little wet spot on the crotch of their jeans. Not a big one, certainly not big enough for anyone but them to notice. But their slightly hard problem before, became raging hard now. 

They broke apart, breathless, flushed, smiling. Ian pulled his shirt from inside his jeans to cover his groin and stood. He offered Mickey his hand and helped him stand, pulling his flannel over his groin as well and they awkwardly made their way to the door. Waddling a little since they couldn't adjust and various body parts were being pulled in wrong directions. 

The moment they stepped off, they had a hand down their jeans to adjust, blocking the crude movement with their shirts, then traded tense, awkward laughs and tried to shake off the sexual desire for another time. 

"Told you it was a bad idea." Mickey started walking towards the all night diner. 

Ian caught up quickly and walked so close their arms bumped. "You liked it."

"My point exactly. My shit got smashed." Mickey adjusted again, then pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "And yours was against my leg."

"You liked that too." Ian laughed when Mickey lightly shoved him over. He moved back over quickly and let the silence last until the doors of the diner came into view. 

While they waited to be seated, Ian thought about how natural it felt to be with Mickey. How easy it was. Not just the intense sexual stuff, --even though that was amazing all on its own-- but the rest. The playful jabs at each other, the lame jokes, the easy going flow between them. Like they'd always known each other. He no longer felt shy or inadequate --at least not until their clothes came off. 

He liked Mickey. As in, liked him. Or was beginning to like him even more the longer they spent together, the stronger that feeling was. Like, it could really be something. Like they had a connection.

Or he could just be infatuated with Mickey and it could all just be in his mind. But he was trying to stay positive and pushed that to the back of his head to take out and play with later. 

"You come here often?" Ian asked as the waitress waved them over to an empty table and gave Mickey a wink. 

Mickey led them over. "Yeah, most nights when I get off. It's cheap and the food is hot, and not that bad either."

Ian took a seat and was surprised that Mickey chose to sit next to him instead of on the opposite side, facing him. He had that hearts-in-his-eyes look for long enough that Mickey saw it and blushed, then he blinked it away and grabbed the menu offered to him. 

The menu was bigger than he assumed for a hole-in-the-wall type place. They had everything from all day breakfast, to a buffet in the afternoons, then an even bigger dinner section. Soft drinks, coffee, beer and wine also. 

Ian didn't know where to start. 

"What do you normally get?" Ian asked and glanced over. Mickey was buried in the menu. 

"Usually dinner because it's bedtime for me after this, but it's breakfast time so I get a mix of both to keep me happy." 

"Sounds good." Ian's stomach growled from the heavy smell of cooking food from the kitchen. "There's just so much."

Mickey folded his menu and sat back with a smile. "Just order whatever caught your eye first. I've been coming here for like two years and I still haven't covered the whole menu yet."

Ian folded his down too. "Two years is a long time to come to one place."

"Yeah, but at least I know who makes the food. No chance of food poisoning either."

Their waitress made it back to their table within a few seconds. Ian ordered coffee and water, while Mickey ordered the largest fountain drink possible, and coffee. She left for a second and returned with their drink order. 

She took their food orders after that. Ian was busy pouring cream into his coffee while Mickey was busy ordering at least two entrees, one from breakfast, one from dinner, two sides and half a dozen other items. Mickey finished with a blush and Ian ordered breakfast and smiled when she left. 

"Hungry?"

Mickey blushed again. "Starving, actually."

Ian licked his lips. "Yeah, me too."

"I meant for food." Mickey elbowed him with a strained laugh. But when Ian only looked at him with that blazing stare, he admitted a little more. "And other things."

"Good, because I am too." Ian risked his self esteem failing again and put his arm around Mickey's shoulders. He leaned up a little, then settled back into it. "So, I take it you don't do this often?"

"What, take guys out for breakfast?" Mickey asked and Ian nodded. "No, never actually. After working with guys all night, the last thing I wanna do is invite them for food."

Ian flinched like someone hit him and instantly moved his arm from Mickey's shoulders and slid over a little. His pulse was in his throat, his lips were dry and he felt like he was about to cry any second. 

"Yeah, I can see how that wouldn't be any fun." Ian said quietly, unsure if he should leave or not. 

Mickey glanced over, eyes narrowed for a second before he figured out what was wrong, what he said. He cursed and let out a deep breath. "Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean you, Ian. I meant like my regulars, ya know?"

Wasn't he becoming a regular? This was time number two and even when that first one was pretty much a freebie -- Ian didn't count on that happening again, which is why he brought that $200 back, minus the bill with Mickey's number on it-- twice was a pattern.

The words didn't help calm that panic currently clawing its way up his throat. Nervous sweat built up under his jacket, making him fidget with it, his feet crossed and uncrossed under the table and he played with the coaster under his drink until it nearly spilled. 

Why was he taking it so personally? 

Mickey was the one that invited him back. Not just back for sex, but for breakfast, Mickey's words. Why would he ask if he didn't want the company of people he already keeps company with?

"Ian!" Mickey raised his voice to get his attention. It worked. Wide green eyes stared back at him. He gripped the side of Ian's face and brought him down. "I didn't mean you. You aren't like them."

Ian swallowed, trying to keep whatever outburst in that waited for the right moment to bust out. "You said regulars. I think two visits qualifies me as a regular."

"No, it doesn't. That first time wasn't work, that was just me and you." Mickey said as sincerely as possible. He thumbed across Ian's lips. "Trust me, it was different. I've never done anything like we did, like we are now, with anyone else."

The words rang true but his mind was busy drowning in denial. "You don't have to explain it to me, Mickey." Without knowing what else to say, Ian just kept quiet. He wanted Mickey to explain but he was under no obligation to. 

When he got the courage to look up into Mickey's eyes again, lips were descending on his own. He didn't even have time to react or kiss him back. Mickey had a tight hold of his face, still petting his cheek and kissed him. 

"This is new for me too, Ian." Mickey whispered against his lips when he put a stop to another kiss he was ready for. "Both the sexual side of it and this...whatever you wanna call it, is new for me too."

"This?" Ian asked, his eyes searching Mickey's eyes.

"Yeah, this. All this. The sex that felt more intimate than anything I've ever done, the fact that I didn't charge you for it, you kissed me and that…" he shivered. "Uh, that was my first kiss actually."

Ian's mouth dropped open in complete surprise. 

Mickey took a deep breath. "Yeah, I don't do the whole kissing thing, but we did it. That has to say something if nothing else does."

Trying not to look like a fish out of water, Ian closed his mouth and nodded. 

"And I asked you to come back, and not just for sex." Mickey let out a shaky breath and bumped Ian's nose with his own. "I gave you my number, like my actual number and--"

Ian kissed him before he could add anything else to that impressive list of firsts. Mickey kissed him back, sighing deeply into it. It ended just before it really got started and Ian pulled back with heavy eyes. 

"I get it now." He said softly, seeing relief all over Mickey's face. "As you know these are all my firsts as well, I just didn't think they'd be yours."

"I'm a private person. I don't trust people as far as I can throw them." Mickey chuckled nervously. "I sound like a damn soap opera, but it's the truth."

"Yeah, I get it. And I like it." Ian let out that same nervous laugh Mickey did. "Let's just forget all that shit and I will try not to be so weird anymore."

"I like when you're weird." Mickey tilted his head up a little until Ian's smile widened and gave him a kiss. "And you're cute when you get all flustered."

Their food arrived just as they were about to kiss again. They didn't jerk away from each other, just gave another of those dorky smiles and accepted their food with silent thank yous. 

For a while they stayed silent, chowing down their food like it had been days since they ate last. But it wasn't awkward or anything. Ian couldn't stop laughing when Mickey made those soft moaning noises like he did during sex, only it was with every other bite. Mickey made it his job to let him know when he had food on his face, and he did...a lot. More so since Mickey started telling him. 

Ian slowed as he finished his plate and pushed it away. While Mickey kept eating, he sipped on luke-warm coffee and once again admired his side profile. Maybe his lips too as his fork passed past it again and again, drawing his attention. 

"Want some of mine?" Mickey asked around a mouthful of food.

Ian shook his head. "No, thank you. If I eat another bite I might pop. I don't know how you can eat so much and still look the way you do."

Mickey snorted and pushed away his plate. "Sex is great excerise."

Ian nodded. "Yeah, I can imagine. One time with you and I was ready to fall apart."

"Trust me, sex is not normally like that." Mickey licked his lips as image after image popped into his mind. "That was something else."

Ego stroking or not, it was nice to hear that it had been otherworldly for Mickey too. That it wasn't just his virgin ass thinking that was the greatest sex ever when it was normal, or decent. He had no way of knowing for sure, but he believed Mickey when he said it. 

"So, how long have you been doing this?" Ian said after a minute and realized he changed the entire mood. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Don't mind at all. I've been doing it for about three years or so, living here for two of them." Mickey answered honestly. "It's easier than working eight hours and making less than a hundred bucks."

"Yeah, that makes sense. I work more than eight and don't get paid half that much." Ian let out a laugh. "Gotta make money where you can."

"Your parents don't mind you having a job?" Mickey asked, curious.

"Parent, actually. My mom...uh, she's a bit of a wildcard. Comes and goes every few years and my dad is just a useless drunk who drinks our money away."

Mickey turned in his seat to look at him. "And I thought I had it bad. I'm sorry."

"It is what it is. I'm used to it by this point. Which I guess isn't really a good thing, but it could be worse." Ian shrugged. "We all pitch in, my siblings and I. We make it work."

Mickey dropped his hand to Ian's thigh and squeezed, something reassuring instead of sexual. "You guys have more balls than half the people I know to get through that and be okay. It's not easy, but you make it work."

"Yeah, we do." Ian smiled. "So, aside from the money part, uh...do you like your work?" He asked awkwardly but it was the best way to put it without sounding bad. 

Mickey smiled at his nervous behavior. "You could have dirtied that up, and you didn't, so thank you. And yeah, I guess I do. I have regulars, as I said. And no, that doesn't mean you."

Ian smiled at his quirked eyebrows.

"They know the rules, the prices and shit like that. Don't hassle me for more, or shit I'm not comfortable doing." Mickey shrugged. "But there are always some that won't take no for an answer, that part isn't as glamorous as the rest."

The thought of someone trying to force Mickey into anything he wasn't okay with didn't settle well with him. He didn't know much about sex, hardly anything, but he did know, somehow, that it was meant to be fun, amazing, cherished in a way. It shouldn't be forced, in any way. 

"How do you handle that?" Ian asked quietly. 

"I can handle myself if it gets too rough, but I'm never without a weapon of some kind. A blade, or a gun if I have somewhere to hide it."

"Ever have to use it?"

Mickey nodded. "A time or two, but it was mostly just to scare them away, which it did. But that only happens a few times every couple of months."

"I'm sorry." Ian said suddenly. It had Mickey looking over, curious. "That people are like that. I know they're everywhere, but still."

Mickey sighed, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You are too sweet, you know that? Yeah, people are assholes, but we knew that already."

"Yeah, we did."

"But thank you," Mickey lost the playful tone and met Ian's eyes. Kind eyes. "It's hard to apologize for all mankind, literally all men, but it says something for trying."

"Someone's gotta try." Ian smiled. "Might as well be me."

Mickey moved over until their thighs lined up and he was tucked under Ian's shoulder. "Well, you might be the only one. But I'm okay with that."

Ian leaned down, bumping their foreheads together. "I'm glad you are."

They met for a kiss, something soft and sweet but with hidden desire. Mickey tried to deepen it by lifting himself up a little but Ian put a hand on his side and held him back. 

"Can we go?" Ian asked, barely containing the need he felt, the desire, the itch to feel skin, to feel everything. 

"Yeah, we can go." Mickey dug into his pocket, put a war of money in the center and stood up, pulling Ian with him. "Like right now."

Ian followed -not caring that Mickey do give him a choice-- him outside and let Mickey push him against the greasy wall. "We catching the bus, or gonna do it right here?"

Mickey smirked. "I'm sure this alley is just as exposed as the one by my place. Of course, you didn't seem to wanna do it there."

"I might have changed my mind." Ian insisted. His hands slid down and grabbed Mickey's ass, squeezing. "Alleys don't really bother me much anymore."

"Good, I can't deal with the squeamish ones." Mickey pushed his hips forward when Ian pulled. "But I'd rather have you in my bed."

Satisfaction slammed into him hard enough to make him dizzy. Mickey wanted HIM in his bed, not in the alley. In the bed, where they could be fully naked, alone, able to do whatever they wanted to each other. 

"I want that too, so we better catch that bus." Ian nodded to the bus stopping across the street. Mickey backed up and Ian grabbed his hand and ran across the street just in time. "Ready?"

Mickey stopped laughing long enough to nod and pulled Ian onto the bus. "Ready."

**

Ian was amazed they weren't tearing at their clothes as soon as they entered the elevator. From the tension before they ate, to the tension after and everything in between, it didn't happen. They weren't all over each other. 

They calmly walked into the hotel, then the elevator, then to Mickey's door where he unlocked it. Then inside. It was calm, it was slow, and it wasn't awkward in the slightest. It was like they had all the time in the world. 

Ian set his bag down in the chair, shrugged off his jacket and leaned against the door frame. Mickey was facing away from him, looking towards the bed. 

"Is this weird?" Mickey asked without looking back. "It doesn't feel weird."

"No, it doesn't feel weird." Ian stayed where he was. But his mind was running at warp speed. Wondering how this would go. "I'm not sure why it doesn't."

Finally, Mickey turned, meeting his eyes. "I'm not sure why either. Is the mood wrong, did it change from the diner to here?"

Ian pushed off the door frame and stood in front of him. "Not for me."

"Not for me either." 

Their eyes met and held. They shared a smile. 

"I'm not used to this either." Mickey motioned between them. "The after date sex part."

Ian's eyebrows rose. "Is that what this was, a date?"

Blushing like crazy, Mickey shrugged. "Kinda felt like it, even when I've never been on one before. Not like this."

"It did feel like it, and I have been on a date or two and haven't enjoyed it nearly as much as I did tonight." Ian took another step forward when that panic started to creep back in. That 'I'm not good enough' panic. "And I have no idea how to deal with the after date sex part either."

When Mickey reached for him, Ian held his breath until tattooed hands gripped his shirt. He released it as his shirt was being tugged up and off. The cool air chilled his skin, hardened his nipples and sent a sheet of goosebumps down his arms. 

"I guess this is a learn as you go deal." Mickey ran his hands up Ian's sides, slowly. "That okay with you?"

Ian nodded, trying not to arch into his touch or to beg for more. "Yeah, I'm good with that. I'm eager to learn."

"Yeah, I've seen how eager you can be." Mickey leaned forward and kissed the center of his chest, breathing him down while he was at it. "Last time when you let go and just went with it, fuck, you knew what you wanted then."

Ian swallowed thickly, his hands were on Mickey's sides, holding him. "I wasn't thinking about doing it when I did it. I just did and like you said, your reactions told me everything."

Mickey kissed across to one nipple and licked over it. "You only learn by doing. But your body has instincts, it knows what feels good and how to get it again."

Images of him flipping Mickey over quickly flooded his mind. It felt like he'd been out of his mind at that point, he just went with it and it turned out to be what they both wanted and needed. 

"I need you to let me this time." Ian's hand moved to Mickey's hair and threaded it through his fingers. Mickey looked up. "Last time I had no idea what to do, or how to move. I couldn't touch you, or explore, I couldn't learn. I need you to let me this time."

Without licking his way to the other nipple like he wanted, Mickey straightened back up and met his eyes. "Let you do what? Lead, touch me, be in control?"

Ian answered by peeling Mickey's flannel shirt back until it hit the ground, then lifted his tank top and tossed it until all he saw was smooth skin. He still felt that panic, but he did his best to breathe through it and try to focus on what he wanted, on what he knew Mickey wanted. 

"Yes, I want to touch you." Ian bent down this time, like Mickey had and kissed his shoulder. "I want to do things we didn't do before."

"Mmm," Mickey sighed through his teeth and tilted his neck to give Ian access to his shoulder. "You can do whatever you want, Ian."

While he covered every inch of his skin between Mickey's shoulder to his ear with wet, sucking kisses, that left pink marks, his hands roamed effortlessly across his body, memorizing the dips and curves and muscles underneath. 

Every sound Mickey made, every breathless groan when he sucked against a certain spot on his neck, to those sharp hissing sounds when he bit down on his shoulder, all of it helped ease that panic until it was gone, until all he knew was what made Mickey feel good, what made him feel good. 

"God." Mickey whined and blindly reached out, hoping to steady himself against something, but there was only the bed below. "Your mouth is just... fuck."

Ian smiled as he did the same to the other side. Not stopping until it was just as pink. He was sucking on Mickey's ear just before he pulled back. "You okay?"

"No," Mickey answered in a huff. "You're getting me all worked up."

"I thought that was the point." When Mickey rolled his eyes, Ian laughed. "You gonna make it? Because I literally just started."

"That depends, really. The more you touch me, the more I want it." Mickey lifted on his toes to reach his mouth but his hands went lower, to Ian's jeans, tugging at them. "Can we lose the clothes?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." 

As they met for a kiss, one that had Ian growing into his mouth, they helped each other undo belts and zippers, they each kicked off their shoes and wiggled their jeans and boxers down to the ground until they were standing there naked. 

That's when Ian pulled back, his eyes lidded as his eyes moved down his body. "Time to pick, on the bed, or standing?"

Mickey knew what he was doing, he could see the hunger there. But he needed something to brace him before they went any further. "The bed, my legs already feel weak."

"Alright, the bed it is." Ian smiled as Mickey moved back, then leaned back and pulled himself up. When his muscles pulled and tensed from moving, Ian's smile slipped, he licked his lips and followed him, sliding between his legs. "I don't know where to start."

Setting against his pillows, Mickey gave a glance up, loving the way Ian's back looked in the mirror, then met his eyes. "Start anywhere you want. I bet you've thought about this, not just sex with me but in general."

Ian nodded, hugging Mickey's thigh close to his side.

"An imagination is a hell of a thing. You can dream up whatever you want. The things you need, the things you think you need." Mickey ran his hand through Ian's hair, loving how the strands slipped through his fingers. "Do what you've always thought of."

That made sense. He had more than one fantasy about sex, even before Mickey came along and blew his mind. He imagined a few things, things he wanted to do more than anything else, things that just by thinking them were enough to make him hard, sometime enough to get him off. 

Now was his chance to do it all. To live it, to hear those sounds and taste and smell and feel it all, for real. 

"What about what you want?" Ian asked before he started. 

Mickey smiled. "Don't worry about me, baby, I got what I wanted. You're here."

Blushing at both the name and his words, he pushed his heated face against Mickey's thigh. He swallowed thickly, then turned to kiss it. "Okay, but if I do something you don't like…"

Mickey put a finger to Ian's lips, stopping him. Then traced them, then his jaw, his cheek. "Trust me, that won't happen. I'm gonna like all of it."

Ian nodded, a little unsure but he trusted him. "Okay."

With his mouth already by Mickey's thigh, still damp from that one kiss, Ian kept going. He kissed down, first. Down to his knee, sliding down the bed, then to his calf. When Mickey sighed contently, Ian kissed his way back up, all the way up to where he started, then up again to his inner thigh, where Mickey's sighs turned into soft moans. Then at the bend of his leg, only inches from his groin, he looked up. 

"Keep going, baby. I love it."

With his anxious mind calmed, he did the same thing to the other thigh. Only the kisses got harder, hotter as Mickey got louder, more breathy, like he couldn't help himself. He kept it up until once again he was by Mickey's groin. He looked up again, but nuzzled against him, against his cock. 

"Ian." 

The way he said his name...Ian couldn't hear it any differently. 

"You said I could last time, and I never did." To let Mickey know exactly what he meant, in no uncertain terms, he licked from the base of his cock to about the middle. Mickey gasped again and was biting his lip. "I want to."

"Fuck, I want it too." Mickey pulled his hair a little. 

Before he did something wrong, something he'd regret and never live down, he moved back up Mickey's body until he was hovering over him, their heads pushed together. 

"You wanna show me how?" Ian asked, focused on his hazy eyes, then his mouth. "I wanna do it right."

Mickey surged up to kiss him, then fell to the bed. His hands slipped down Ian's chest, then around to his sides. "Everyone does it differently, baby. I can't show you how to do it, just give you pointers. But I doubt you'll need them."

When he moved his arms, currently locked at the elbow, his body slid against Mickey's. Their cocks pushed together, spurring a quick round of breathless groaning and wild, untamed grinding. 

"Tell me anyway, I want you to like it." Ian kissed him when he went to protest again. "I know you say you will, but I want to be sure. Just tell me what you like. Show me."

"Alright, I can do that." Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian's hips, prompting him to slip between his cheeks for another second of breathless groaning. "I like it slow, at first. I wanna feel it all go into their mouth, instead of all at once. I like that first time they gag, just the way their throat would close around my cock...fuck, it's something else."

Ian remembered that feeling and shivered. 

Mickey smiled at his reaction. "Most of all, I like when whoever is doing it to actually enjoy doing it. I want them to go all out, pulling out all the stops, doing all those little things. I want it to make them hard, I want them to moan around me because they can't help it."

"That's what you did to me." Ian said bluntly, not responsible for the way his voice deepened. "You did all of that."

Slowly rotating his hips, Mickey nodded. "I did because I loved sucking your cock. Like, I really, really did."

Ian leaned down to kiss him, swirling his tongue inside for a moment before he pulled away and bit his lip. "I want you to do what you told me. To guide me, to pull my hair and force me down."

Mickey groaned, so worked up he was trembling. "You sure?"

"I loved when you told me to do it." Ian started rotating his own hips, pushing against his body for a moment before he moved away. "That way I can tell you like it."

"Alright, I can do that." Mickey tilted his head. "Kiss me again first."

Laying his body fully against him, a little obsessed with the way Mickey's body absorbed his weight and that heavy sigh, Ian kissed him. And kissed him and kissed him until they were both begging for more. 

Ian then turned to his jaw, kissing across it to his ear, then down to his neck. He took note of all his sensitive spots, then moved down to his collar bones. He bit them and Mickey's gasping sounds kept him going. 

"Just like that, baby." Mickey urged him on. 

Ian went lower, to his nipples. He teased and licked and sucked and bit at them until they were wet and pink and hard. Until Mickey was tilting his hips, trying to grind against his body. He didn't stay there long enough to let him, he kept moving down.

He left wet, open mouthed kisses all over his chest and stomach. Sucking his skin before he released it and chose another area to lather with attention. His ribs, his defining abs, down his happy trail, the v of his hips.

Mickey did as he said he would and pushed him down, or pulled him to one side before the other. Tattooed hands in his hair, around the back of his neck, guiding him, eager for more. It wasn't until he bit the top of Mickey's hip that he pulled his hair, hard. 

Ian groaned around the skin between his teeth, then let go and lathered it with his tongue. "That feels so good."

Mickey moaned, squirming on the bed. "You're telling me, fuck. You're taking me apart here."

Ian smirked, happy with himself. Happy that Mickey seemed to enjoy it as much as his body showed him he did. "I'm just trying to leave an impression."

"Baby, you did that long before you started up with this." Mickey stopped pulling on his hair and smoothed it back, lovingly almost. "You left a lasting impression."

"Good to know." Ian wanted to kiss him again, but another round of that rough grinding and he'd be ready for the next step. 

Instead, he wiggled until he was laying between Mickey's legs, his shoulders broad enough to force Mickey's thighs to split to accommodate them. Mickey noticed and reacted with another soft gasp. Ian placed both hands on Mickey's hips, then lowered his mouth towards his cock.

"God." Mickey shivered because of it. Just because of the way he looked. Primal, certain. Nothing like last time. "I love seeing you like this for me, Ian. Your eyes are so dark."

With nothing but need and pure excitement, Ian's lips made contact with his cock. Just his lips against hot skin, not using his tongue just yet. He just brushed his lips against him, peeling his foreskin down to the get to the sticky head, then down the shaft to the base. He exhaled a moan, breathing against him and Mickey twitched.

Mickey kept quiet until Ian introduced his tongue, moving it up and down as slowly as he had his lips. Following the same path his lips had. Then he let out a sharp gasp, a surprised sound.

"God, you learn fast." Mickey instinctually split his thighs wider, giving him room.

It just tasted like skin, a little salty on his tongue, but not unpleasant. He didn't get a good taste until he trailed his tongue all the way up to the top, then licked through the sticky puddle threatening to spill down the side. Then he groaned, a deep, primal sound. He swallowed and it coated his mouth, his throat, forcing him to keep swallowing. 

"I like it." Ian said quickly before his tongue took another swipe. Then another and another until he was sucking on just the head, feeling his foreskin slide up and down with the movement. Mickey was whimpering. 

"Easy," Mickey warned, fisting his hair to pull him off. "I'm very sensitive, baby."

"But I like how you taste." Ian fought against the hold until Mickey released him and gave it another lick. "I kinda want you to come now so I can taste again."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, there goes that nasty mouth again." Mickey sat up on his elbows, watching him, knowing he looked wrecked. "The more you suck, the wetter it becomes, I promise. Keep going, baby. You'll get it."

Taking him at his word, Ian stood him up and lowered his mouth slowly. Just the way Mickey liked it. Lower and lower until about halfway and Ian felt it, Mickey dripping onto his tongue, getting wet just as he said he would. 

"Oh, my God." Mickey whined and dropped from his upright position. He pushed his head against the pillow. "Take it slow, don't rush it."

Ian hummed his answer and Mickey twitched in his mouth, against his tongue. Dripping. His eyes fluttered closed as it slid down his throat. He kept moving down until he couldn't anymore. Then with a little pull on his hair, he was being lifted until Mickey's cock slid almost all the way out of his mouth. 

"Just to get it wet." Mickey explained with a shaky voice. 

Ian nodded and thankfully he wasn't kept waiting long. He was lowered back down, his tongue caressing his shaft, wetting it, making it easier to take back down. It enabled him to take more until his nose touched Mickey's hips. 

Mickey cursed. "I knew you could take it all the way, baby. You're a natural."

The praise was doing it for him. Mickey talking, telling him he was doing good. It was thrilling, it was good...it was so fucking good he moaned around him again, which had Mickey leaking into his mouth again. He loved all of it. The taste the most, but the rest too. The smell of saliva and sweaty skin, the weight of it in his mouth, on his tongue, the hardness. All of it. 

The moment his breath ran out, his throat collapsed for a second, producing that wet, choking sound Mickey liked, then he pulled back until that feeling went away. He breathed around him, then went down again, and again. Then up to the top, peeling his foreskin down with his fist, swirling his tongue all around his length.

He was so worked up, maybe more so than Mickey ones and he was the one on the giving end. His body was pressed into the bed, giving him just a miniscule amount of friction, but nothing else. He found himself moaning around him as he did it, breathing hard, yes, but actually moaning because he liked it. He fucking liked all of it.

"Fuck, fuck," Mickey whined. His chest was pumping rapidly as he panted, his jaw clenching, swallowing repeatedly because his mouth was dry from being opened too long. He couldn't stop moving on the bed. "Ian, fuck, that's good."

With another moan, Ian sped up. He bobbed his head as he remembered Mickey doing to him, changing the pace from slow to fast, which he also enjoyed. It quickened the pace, it sent Mickey into another moaning round of curses and hair pulling. 

Now that he had a rhythm he felt comfortable with, his hands slid to Mickey's hips, then looped around his trembling thighs and tightened, keeping them spread wide open, just how he wanted them. Mickey wiggled against his hold, fighting it weakly, but to no avail. He was trapped. 

"Hold me down," Mickey begged, still fighting, knowing he wouldn't get loose. "God, that's it."

By now, he was ready to come. Between all of Mickey's sounds and tastes and grinding against the bed when that ache became too much, he was ready to come. Ready to give into that intense feeling, something he only felt with Mickey. Something he craved. 

"Baby, please." Mickey held him down until Ian gagged again, then released his hold and thumbed at his jaw. "Don't make me come yet."

He didn't want to stop, but it was the right decision for now. They were both getting too worked up, too into it all and he still wanted to do more before they actually had sex. He needed it. 

Ian pulled back, letting him slowly slip from his mouth and bob wetly at his hips. His own lips were a little puffy, probably that same shade of red that Mickey's had been. He was breathless, his eyes a little teary and he felt so fucking incredible. 

"Goddamn, Ian." Mickey sat up, kissing him quickly, messily, tasting himself. "You sure you've never done that before?"

Ian smiled and his lips tingled. "I'd have remembered."

Mickey thumbed at his lips, tracing them. "You'd have had me coming within moments if you kept it up."

"Can't have that," Ian lightly pushed at his damp chest until he laid back down. "Because I have more I want to do."

"Yeah, like what?" Mickey tucked one arm behind his head and asked. He took breath after breath, trying to slow his heart, his breathing.

Ian wiggled down to his original position. Only this time, he put one of Mickey's legs over his shoulder, then pushed the other one all the way out to the side. He glanced down between his cheeks, watching his hole clench. 

And it was perfect. Not smooth like he expected, because when you only get five second snippets of porn, you take the time to notice the places you like, in his case, the ass. It was always smooth and perfect, the exact same color as the soft skin just beside it. And it was definitely something to look at, it always had his cock hard and his mouth watering. But Mickey... Mickey wasn't like that. He wasn't all the way smooth, Ian noted a few dark hairs here and there, curled close to his body. His skin was slightly darker around his hole, making it look natural and in his own opinion, perfect. 

Porn made have had him hard and interested, but looking at Mickey had him wanting to come on the spot and he had to force himself not to. To breathe because he hadn't even begun yet. 

"I want to eat you." Ian said at last, looking up instead of at his hole. He started kissing down the back of his thigh, lower and lower as Mickey whined. "I really, really want to eat you."

Unable to say anything, Mickey just nodded quickly and kept his legs open. 

Ian spread him open, watching intently as he clenched, then released, as if he was expecting it. With one hand free, he thumbed at his rim, rubbing around it and those little hairs, then over it with a featherlight touch. Mickey didn't so much as moan, rather voiced a breathless sound, like he couldn't focus enough to complete it. 

"God." Ian whispered just before he slowly swiped his tongue against him. 

Mickey tensed, then let out a deep, rumbling moan. Ian smirked, knowing Mickey couldn't see it, then licked him again and again, each time putting a little more pressure until his hole was giving in, opening for his tongue. 

To say he was mesmerized by the taste and the feel of his hole giving in, would be an understatement. If he had it his way, he'd suction cup his mouth to Mickey's body and stay there.

"Fuck." Mickey whispered to himself. He ran his hands up and down his body, touching all of his sensitive places. His hips, his thighs, his nipples, then his neck. "Ian."

Ian pulled back, breathless as he licked his lips. "You like it?"

"I fucking love it." Mickey grabbed for his hair again, trying to push him back down. "Now you gotta get me open to take you."

Now it was his turn to groan. The words themselves had him ready, knowing Mickey was ready for him, but it felt like they just got started and he wanted more. "Can we do one thing first?"

"Name it."

Ian rose up to meet his eyes, his heavy, lidded eyes. He swallowed that taste again and again and hoped his voice didn't crack when he asked. "Can you sit on my face?"

Mickey's eyes widened and he was embarrassed at how aggressively his cock moved, pulsing. Looking for attention. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. I've heard about it, seen it once or twice in magazines and want to do it." Ian kissed up the length of his cock before he tongued around his foreskin until pre-come wet his lips. "Will you?"

Before Ian could lick at him again, Mickey held his chin and brought him up as he sat up. "Lay down for me."

Ian scrambled up, kissing Mickey as they moved and switched places. He laid back with Mickey following to keep the connection until Mickey was trying to straddle him, one leg halfway over his hips. He pulled away, keeping his hands on Mickey's hips. 

"You do that now and I'm going to fuck you." Ian warned, not recognizing the deep sound of his own voice. Mickey stopped trying, eyes wide. "I jerk off all the time thinking about how good you rode me. I just can't handle it unless we fuck."

Mickey let his head fall back and took a deep breath, trying not to fan his face. "I gotta say, I'm liking this new side of you."

"What side?" Ian asked. He wiggled down so he was flat on his back. That put Mickey's cock very close to his face and he couldn't resist. He leaned in and sucked it into his mouth for a moment. 

Mickey pulled him away with a grip on his chin, shivering. "The aggressive side. You telling me what to do, what you want."

Ian quirked an eyebrow at him. "You like your guys aggressive?"

"It depends on the guy, but yeah, I like you aggressive." Mickey turned towards him, prepared to toss one leg over his head but hesitated. "You want me facing you, or facing away from you?"

Ian quickly imagined both of those positions, groaned like an animal and ultimately couldn't decide. If he spent too much time thinking about it, he'd come as fast as he had that first time. "You choose. Whichever is easier for you to ride my face."

"Jesus." Mickey said as he moved up and straddled his face, facing him. Ian looked up, past his cock, his eyes dark again. "If I come all over your face, it's gonna be your fault and you're gonna have to jerk off."

Ian framed Mickey's thighs with his arms, his hands, settling happily between them. He even leaned up until Mickey's cock and balls rubbed against his nose and mouth. "If you come on my face, I won't be too far behind. Now, come on." He lightly slapped Mickey's thigh. "Ride me."

It seemed to take him a few minutes to gather himself. Moving up a little, spreading his legs to lower himself, glancing down more often than not. Ian just watched, helping him when needed. He was eager to start but knew Mickey was worked up enough to need to take his time. There was no rush, just his anticipation.

"I haven't done this in a long time, just a warning." Mickey soothed Ian's hair back. "Let me know if you need me to stop."

"I never want you to stop." Ian said then opened his mouth and rolled his tongue out. He tightened his grip on Mickey's thighs and brought him down to his mouth until he could taste him. His eyes closed and he groaned. 

"Mmm." Mickey whimpered. He gripped the top of his headboard with one hand while the other stayed down to hold his cock. Or he did until Ian gave him a look, one that said he wanted him to move it. "You sure?"

Ian groaned his answer, mumbling against his body. 

Mickey let go and gripped the headboard with both hands. Ian knew what would happen if he didn't hold himself, his cock would move and bob and probably smack against his face and Ian wanted it. 

That itself was just….fuck. 

"Ride me." Ian said quickly before pushing his tongue against him again. He pulled Mickey's shaking thighs, urging him forward to grind against his tongue. 

It was slow at first. Like Mickey wasn't sure if he should be doing it or not. His movements were uncertain, hesitant. He moved across his tongue in jerky thrusts, moaning quietly. Ian loved it simply because it was happening, because he could taste him, but Mickey was holding back, he could feel it.

"I'm too heavy." Mickey commented a few minutes later. He slowed to a stop and looked at Ian. "Maybe I should lay down."

Ian wiggled until he could talk. "No, I want you to like this. You're not too heavy, you're perfect. I want you to move on me, I want you to give me all you've got."

"It'll be too hard." Mickey insisted. "I'm gonna smother you."

"I want it." He turned his face into Mickey's thigh, which was perfectly thick. He kissed it, bit it and sucked a red mark into it. "Please, do it for me."

"I warned you." Mickey sighed after shaking his head, considering it and finally giving in. He slowly started to move, for real this time. He rolled his hips like he was riding a cock, Ian's specifically. "Mmmm."

Ian groaned, eyes closing as Mickey's cock dripped into his face. He kept his tongue flat, and stiff and gave himself over to Mickey's pleasure. Even when his body, his cock, was begging for attention. 

The headboard started to pound against the wall when Mickey moved faster, now unphased by possibly suffocating him. He moved like he had when he'd been riding him, sure of himself and his body, of how to use it to everyone's advantage and Ian couldn't get enough. He was moaning steadily against him, adding the perfect amount of vibration that Mickey seemed to enjoy. 

"My legs are shaking." Mickey said weakly as he slowed. His entire body was on fire, sweating profusely, shaking. "I want you."

There was enough room for him to turn his head enough to talk. His mouth was slick, so was his jaw and a little on his neck. His face was dotted and streaked with pre-come, like some desert you find in a bakery. He wanted to lick it all away, but only managed to slip his tongue out to the wet spot in the corner of his mouth. The rest would have to wait. 

"Not yet, please."

Mickey whined. "Ian."

"Just a little more." His hands moved to Mickey's ass, slapped it hard with both hands and pushed against it until his tongue slipped easily inside him. 

This time, he was the one to move. Holding Mickey still, his knuckles turning white because of it. Ian pushed his tongue into him again and again, wiggling it fast, then slowly, teasing his rim before plunging back in. He was trying to give Mickey what Mickey gave him, absolute pleasure.

He was fucking him with his mouth, just as Mickey had done to him and if it felt half as good as last time, he never wanted to stop, he knew Mickey didn't want him to stop.

"God, just like that." Mickey put his face against the headboard, pushing down, arching his back and began to stroke himself. "Stretch me, get me ready."

Ian's hips lifted all on their own, catching Mickey's attention. He turned as much as Ian would allow, then reached back to touch his cock. Ian growled against his hole, moving faster. 

"Look how hard you are, baby." Mickey stroked him at the same pace of Ian's mouth, unable to grind against him at the moment. "Practically begging to get inside me."

Ian slapped his ass, harder this time. 

"Get me open quickly cuz I need it."

Mickey kept up the teasing until he couldn't take it anymore. He was about to come and make Mickey come and it would be all over. He lifted Mickey up off his face and his cock slipped free of Mickey's hand. 

"On your back." Ian kissed his thigh and waited until Mickey moved off him before he wiped his face and knelt on the bed. "I wanna be on top."

Mickey forced his shaky body to move. He laid on his back, his thighs weak and falling open, embarrassing the shit out of him. "After that, my legs won't let me move."

Ian grinned and moved between his thighs. "They're shaking."

"You were amazing." Mickey explained. "Better than anyone else who's done that before."

The moment he laid his body against Mickey's again, their cocks rubbed together, both extremely hard and wet, making the other glide effortlessly. He framed Mickey's face with his arms, putting them within inches of each other. 

"Good, I want to be the only one you remember." Ian kissed him, using his tongue instantly so Mickey tasted his own body. "You want it like this?"

Mickey lazily locked his legs around Ian's hips. "Yeah, just like this. Condoms and lube in the drawer." He nodded to the side but drew Ian into another quick kiss. 

Unwilling to move off of him, Ian leaned way over to the nightstand and fished out the same bottle of lube as before and another condom before he moved back into place. As soon as he was hovering over him again, Mickey pulled him down into a kiss that seemed to last hours.

When he pulled back and moved to his knees, Mickey whimpered. He opened the bottle of lube and added some to the tips of his fingers. "Do you still need three?"

Mickey cocked his leg out wide, letting it rest over Ian's thigh. "Probably just two since your mouth got me started. But I wanna feel you this time, that ache from only using two."

Ian narrowed his eyes. "Won't that hurt?"

"Only in the best ways, baby." Mickey gripped at his thighs, pushing down a little more. "I like the burn sometimes."

Trusting Mickey at his word, to know his own body better than he did, Ian circled his hole, just as Mickey had done. He wet it, teasing it for a moment to help him relax, then slowly pushed it in. His hole greedily pulled at his finger, trying to get it deeper.

"Fuck." Mickey bit his lip and watched Ian watch him, mesmerized. 

"Still so tight." Ian said in awe and pushed that one finger in and out, just like Mickey had done. Then he added another slowly, looking up as Mickey gasped. "That okay?"

Mickey nodded, breathless. "Perfect, everything you do is perfect." 

Ian was amazed...at all of it. Not just how tight he was, or how hot inside, silky smooth, but how enchanting it was to watch his fingers slide in and out of him with ease. He'd pull them all the way out to see his hole clench, then easily slide them back inside to his knuckles. He couldn't look away from it. 

"You like it?" 

Ian shivered at the sound, that wet squelching sound. "I fucking love it. I could watch it for hours."

"Your fingers are thicker than mine, it feels like three instead of two." Mickey reached down and laid his hand on Ian's wrist, feeling when he pushed in. 

"How many have you taken before?" Ian asked the first thing that popped into his head, he looked away long enough to see Mickey glance away from him. "You don't have to tell me."

"Just wasn't sure you'd wanna know."

"I do." Ian said quickly. He knew he wasn't going to like the answer...or whoever was involved with Mickey when it happened, but he wanted to know. "How many?"

With a deep sigh, one that got caught in his throat when Ian twisted his fingers a certain way, he answered. "I've had an entire fist up there before."

Ian's mouth fell open. 

"Doesn't happen often, and it hasn't happened in years." Mickey explained. "Just a few times."

He looked down at his fingers, at his wrist. Suddenly those fingers, or his cock could measure up to the thickness of someone's fist. After that, why bother with sex anymore? Wouldn't it just be ruined?

"Hey," Mickey said and had his attention when he tipped his chin up. "Don't think about it. Just be here."

That's what Mickey said last time. Just live in the moment. 

"I'm okay." Ian said and literally tried to shake off that feeling, the thought of Mickey with other men. Men probably more equipt to give Mickey what he needed He focused on Mickey's body, moving his fingers a little faster had him panting once again. "You ready?"

"Fuck, I'm so ready." Mickey reached for the condom but Ian snatched it. "What?"

"I wanna do it." Ian ran his thumb over the golden wrapper and felt the circle inside. He slid his fingers out and ripped the top open with his teeth. "You always use these?"

Mickey nodded. "Always."

Ian slid the condom out and realized he had no idea how to put one on. Of course you slide it down, that much was clear, only when he tried, he had to fight with it. It kept getting stuck halfway down before it ripped. 

When Mickey giggled, Ian glared up at him. 

"Sorry, baby. But you look so cute trying to concentrate like that."

Ian blushed this time. "I never used one."

Mickey lost the playful laughter, feeling a little guilty and reached over to grab another one. "Let me show you." He slid the condom out and held it the right way. "Just roll it down, see?"

Ian noticed that the one he tried had been flipped over. He took it from Mickey and put it over the head of his cock. Just before he slid it down, Mickey's fingers landed on top of his and together, they rolled it all the way down to the base of his cock. 

"Fuck." Ian sighed as it stuck like glue, squeezing him just enough for him to notice. "I hate these."

"Yeah, me too. I wanna feel you without 'em." Mickey said. He reached back down and jerked him a few times. Ian's eyes fluttered closed. "Ready?"

Ian nodded and grabbed the lube again, he added a little more to Mickey's hole, pausing long enough to push it inside with the tip of his finger, then added some to himself and spread it all around. Then he moved up again, between his legs so Mickey's thighs framed his body. 

"I don't know if I'm gonna last like before." Ian said as his entire body trembled the second the head of his cock slid against slick cheeks. "Maybe I should rub one out first."

"No, you don't." Mickey linked his feet around Ian's knees, keeping him from trying to get up. "Just pace yourself, slow down when you need to, breathe."

Ian took a deep breath. "You sure?"

"Very sure, baby. You can do it, I know you can." Mickey kissed along his throat before he laid back down. "And make sure you watch, hmm? You don't want to miss it."

Ian glanced down, seeing Mickey's cock rubbing wetly against his stomach. He leaned back a little until he was back on his knees and had a good view. With a few teasing strokes, Ian held Mickey's thigh open with one hand while the other slowly rubbed against him. 

Mickey gasped, and Ian could see him trying to stay still. He kept his eyes down as he started to push in. Just rocking forward slowly, seeing his hole give just a little before taking its original shape. Then it gave a little more when he pushed in harder, then harder until Mickey's hole opened wide around the head of his cock, grabbing onto him. 

Ian's eyes were wide, his mouth too, he was probably drooling but couldn't change any of it. He watched each time more of his cock slid into him, stretching him wide open, taking him.

"Oh, fuck." Ian whined and had to stop and breathe. His entire body was shaking, feeling that intense tingle just before he came. He breathed through it, Mickey helped, petting down his arms. "That looks...fuck, fuck."

"I know, it's so fucking amazing."

He had to look away because that tingling feeling wasn't going away any time soon. There he was, his cock only halfway in and he was about to lose it. He focused on Mickey, on his body, on how hard he was breathing and that now his chest was slick with sweat. 

"Mick." Ian whined and slowly lowered himself. His legs straightened out as his body laid along Mickey's until they were eye to eye.

"Breathe," Mickey instructed with a deep breath and waited for Ian to copy him. He was rubbing up Ian's back, his shoulders, cupping his face. "Maybe don't look this time. Just stay like this and keep going."

It was so hard not to come. To give in, pump twice and spill into him while ecstasy swept over him. He knew it would feel good, so fucking good...for about five seconds, then would come the shame and guilt of not lasting, of being unable to give Mickey what he needed. 

After another deep breath, he brushed back Mickey's hair, admiring just how beautiful he was, then leaned down and kissed him. The moment Mickey sighed into his mouth and tattooed hands gripped his hair, Ian resumed, pushing in slowly. 

Mickey's thighs tightened around him, and Ian moved one arm down to hold one against his hip as he bottomed out. Fully seated, their bodies linked. 

The kiss ended when Mickey turned his head and all but sobbed into the pillow. "Oh, my fucking God."

Ian's eyes rolled back and as he gave that first, deep, penetrating thrust, his head dropped into Mickey's neck and whined. 

"It feels so much better this way." Mickey tightened his grip in Ian's hair. "Fuck, I feel all of you."

Ian thrust again, unable to move from his neck. He slipped his hand into Mickey's hair, like Mickey had his and pulled, then dug his nails into Mickey's thigh. 

As good as that first time was, it was nothing compared to this. Maybe because he finally got the chance to make Mickey feel good, to pleasure him, or maybe it was because he was sure of himself now, in control and loving it. Whatever it was just made it better. 

"Talk to me, baby." Mickey said but gasped again as Ian delivered another well timed thrust that had his eyes rolling back. "Fuck, you gotta talk to me."

Ian thrust again, panting like an animal in his neck. "I can't...fuck, I just can't." He mumbled between incoherent groans. His body moved on its own, physically unable to stop. "I can't stop."

Mickey took every thrust with a deep groan, tightening his grip so he didn't slide up the bed. "You don't have to stop, baby. Just keep going, take what you want."

"I want you." Ian whined, moving harder, deeper, until the bed hit the wall with a loud slap. "I want you, Mickey."

He wasn't making sense, Ian knew that. He wanted Mickey even when he had him, even when he was fucking him, yet he still wanted more. The words were out of sorts, distorted by the pleasure swirling inside him, around his body, inside Mickey's. He couldn't focus, he couldn't make sense of it. 

He was too overwhelmed. 

"Look at me," Mickey tried to lift Ian's head but he wasn't having any of it. "Baby, look at me."

Ian forced himself out of Mickey's neck, his face burning hot, panting like he couldn't breathe. He had to slow his pace due to the position change, but he looked at Mickey. 

"Do we need to stop?"

Ian whined, angled one leg until his knee dug into the sheets for leverage and gave a hard thrust. "Please don't make me stop, please. I need you."

Mickey swallowed his moan, his own needs. He wanted to make sure Ian was okay, really okay, and he was. Just deep into that headspace. "You have me, Ian. I'm here."

"Do you like it?" Ian asked quietly a few moments later, once again thrusting with that punishing pace that had the entire bed moving. "Do I need to…"

Mickey cut him off with a desperate kiss. "I fucking love it, Ian. It's perfect."

As Mickey led him into the first deep kiss since he started, Ian hugged Mickey's body impossibly closer to him, finding he could slide in deeper, deep enough for Mickey to yelp into the kiss. 

"God…. you're hitting…" Mickey yelped again when Ian moved again. "God, you're hitting my prostate."

Ian perked up, hovering over him now to watch his face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, fuck yeah." Mickey slid his hands down to grip Ian's sides. "It'll make me come."

Ian laid off, not going so deep because there was no way it could be over that soon. Mickey sagged into the bed, seeming to be in shock. "What position do you like the best?"

Mickey didn't hesitate. "Doggy. Goes way deeper."

Ian pulled up, amazed that his body felt as weak as it did. He felt like he'd run ten miles. "Can we do it?"

Mickey reached down and circled the base of his cock, squeezing. "We can, but you better be ready for this to be over. That's the perfect angle to hit my prostate. I won't last."

"Let's try." Ian said but first he leaned down to take Mickey's cock into his mouth, tasting all that wetness. He swallowed with a groan and pulled back. "On the bed, or the floor?"

"Bed."

As they moved, Ian had to help Mickey just as Mickey had to help him. Shaky legs and eager hands, curious lips coming together for more than one deep, messy kiss. Ian helped him get on all fours, stroking sweaty skin until he had him just like he needed him. 

"Now come up behind me." Mickey coached, nodding at Ian and trying not to go face first into the bed. 

Ian slid behind him, his own legs shaking. He bent down and licked from the dimples in Mickey's lower back, up to his hairline. Then sucked on his neck, then his ear, his shoulders. 

"Ian." Mickey gripped at him, pulling him closer. 

His arms came around Mickey's body, lifting him until he was leaning back against his chest. He kept kissing over him, every inch of skin he couch reach. "I can't get enough of you."

Mickey whined. 

Reaching back with one hand, he guided himself back inside Mickey's body. He bit Mickey's shoulder to muffle his growl while Mickey let out a moan that sounded more like a sob. It got louder when he started to move again. 

"Fuck, Ian."

The angle was so much better. Deeper, more intimate with Mickey against his chest. Being able to kiss on him, to touch him was drawing him in deeper until now this was his favorite position too. 

It only took a few minutes before Mickey was moving against him. Pushing back, riding his cock, only at a different angle. Ian kept his tight hold on Mickey's body and let him move. He let him fuck back against him, each thrust harder and deeper than the last until all Ian could do was hold on and try not to come before Mickey did.

"This can never stop." Ian said between hard thrusts as he joined Mickey's fast pace. So hard that he couldn't keep up the kissing routine anymore. He put his mouth near Mickey's ear, growling. "You and me, I need it."

"I need it too, fuck." Mickey held Ian's thigh with one hand while the other moved to his cock and started stroking. "Ian, I feel it."

"Yeah?" Mickey nodded quickly and Ian smiled proudly. His hands moved to Mickey's hips, pulling his ass back against him as he moved. Harder, deeper, fucking rough. "You gonna come for me, Mickey?"

"Yessss!!" 

"Gonna come all over my cock?" Ian asked, trying out the dirty talk Mickey was so good at doing. To see if it had a similar effect. He was turning himself on with his own words. "Hmm?"

"Please," Mickey begged. "I can't stop it."

Ian's hand joined Mickey's, making it so they both stroked him quickly. From base to leaking tip again and again. "Don't stop it. I want you to come. I want you to tighten around me when you do."

It was coming, he couldn't stop it either. Nothing could. Not stopping or slowing down or a change of position, it was time. It was happening.

"Baby, baby…" Mickey shut his eyes, giving in as he came. "Fuck."

Ian bit Mickey's neck as it was exposed to him. His eyes shut as Mickey tightened, just like he said he would, and Ian suddenly couldn't keep it in anymore. He thrusted and thrusted as hard as he could until Mickey was face first in the bed, until he held him down by his lower back, pounding into him until he came.

"Fuuuckk." Mickey moaned, totally exhausted as Ian kept going.

Ian moved until he couldn't anymore. Until his body refused to move another inch. He fell onto Mickey's back, lowering them both to the bed. He could feel Mickey breathing harshly, he could feel him shaking, he could hear muffled talking but couldn't make it out. 

Not until he managed to lift himself off enough to slip out with a breathless groan, falling to the bed next to him, totally spent. His body wasn't done, it twitched and leaked and begged for more as the aftershocks teased the hell out of him. He felt Mickey curl against him and did his best to cuddle him back, he felt lips on his arm, his shoulder and his chest, then his jaw, his lips. 

*Are you okay?" Mickey asked, his voice almost all the way gone. 

Ian heard that and nodded, then turned his face into Mickey's, into his jaw. He licked his dry lips, then kissed him. 

"Just when I think you can't get any better at that...you do." Mickey chuckled. "Fuck."

Ian managed to look up into his eyes. They shared a handful of slow, efficient kisses before he was able to speak. "Don't make me go." He said quietly, unsure if that was actually his voice. It sounded like a stranger. "Please."

He felt naked and not in the having no clothes sense. He felt naked and vulnerable and raw, exposed. That was making him self conscious about all of this, all of what they'd done and how he felt about it, how he felt about Mickey. 

The emotions that were so alien to him, yet felt so familiar he never wanted them to leave. His anxiety sparked when he thought of not being with Mickey, or of Mickey being with others. Maybe they were better at sex, knew how to move and make Mickey feel so much better than he was able to. 

Ian didn't know if what he felt was real, or just the amount of hormones produced during sex, but he felt it. From the very beginning, from when they met. A deep connection, one that went in his body, his bones and veins and blood. A connection so strong that he couldn't separate his feelings and emotions from Mickey's because they felt the same. They looked the same. 

And he was too tired to keep thinking about it. It all drifted off in a matter of seconds, just in time for Mickey to talk again.

"Oh, Ian." Mickey sighed deeply and kissed his forehead. "I have a feeling I'm never gonna be able to let you go."

Sleep was already upon him, dragging him down. Eager to rest his exhausted body. But he still heard the words, he felt the kiss, he snuggled closer to Mickey's body, to his smell and his heat. He wasn't supposed to stay, he didn't last time, and even if he could move, he didn't want to. He never wanted to leave. 

"Mick?" Ian said just before the darkness clouded over both eyes. 

"Yeah?"

Ian sighed deeply, the fight was over and he was already dead to the world, his mouth just hadn't caught up yet. "I want you." He didn't hear the reply, he didn't know what to expect in the morning. All he knew was the peace he felt as he fell asleep in Mickey's arms and knew he never wanted that to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Love At First Lay  
Part Three

Waking up should be peaceful, lazy, unrushed. Waking up should be when you feel the heat of the sun through the window, or the breeze of a fan, it should be when you can't possibly sleep another second. 

Living with four siblings and Frank kind of put a damper on all that. They'd wake up at different times, usually late and rushing out the door for school, or work for Fiona. Screaming alarms and slamming doors, shoving each other into the walls to get to the bathroom first so you didn't have to take a cold shower. 

Ian was used to that by now. Used to cold showers and no breakfast or a simple good morning. He might score a luke warm cup of three day old coffee, but the creamer would be gone. He'd drink it on the way out the door, grabbing his backpack and keys before the school day began. 

That was his normal. 

Waking up this time, wasn't. It wasn't hectic and rushed and awful, it wasn't one of those morning where you just say 'fuck it', skip school and deal with detention another day. This was something different, this was something warm and happy and satisfyingly good and he wanted to find out what it was, Iock it up from the rest of the world and keep it to himself. 

Ian woke up with the sun actually shining on his body. Not his face, thank God, because that would turn a good morning sour within seconds. No. The sun was shining on his chest, --his very naked chest-- warming his skin. Only the sun wasn't coming into his window, but the one at the motel. 

With blurry vision, Ian glanced around and noted that he was still in Mickey's room. A room that was neat, quiet, warm in a sense. He saw the scattered clothing, the shoes, two used condoms with their wrappers tossed aside, a nearly empty bottle of lube where one of them --possibly him-- didn't close the cap and it spilled onto the carpet. 

Memories of what happened came soaring to his mind. Their date, the softness of it, the sweetness. Them talking about things that actually mattered while they shared a meal together. Where they got a little sneak peek into each other's lives, even when it wouldn't amount to anything if the entire story wasn't told. 

It was the beginning of the beginning. 

Then there was nothing but skin. Hot skin, slick skin, flushed skin. They were a tangled mess, so much so that Ian had no idea where he ended and Mickey began and had no reason to question it. It wasn't just the sex, it was all of it. The emotions and feelings and the new sensations, all colliding together to create….them. 

As soon as those dissipated, being pushed to the back of his mind before he got too excited, Ian noticed that he was the only one awake. Mickey was in bed beside him, asleep on his stomach, naked with the sheet haphazardly tossed across his ass, leaving his legs and his upper half bare. 

That excitement he tried to push down for later was back, only ten times as intense. Ian turned from where he'd been on his back and rested on his side as he watched him. He watched him breathe, --like an old romance movie with longing looks-- he cataloged all the new marks he saw, ones that hadn't been there when Mickey got off work. 

Scratches from his nails were in Mickey's left ass cheek, a little red like he almost drew blood but stopped just before. The back of his neck had a few hickies, nothing obscene but pink enough for him to see up close, his neck had a few also. Then a bite mark, proudly placed in the middle of his neck from when his orgasm shattered any control he had left. 

That was just the back of his body, Ian hadn't even seen the rest yet. 

He was in a similar state, a little marked, a little sensitive. Mostly his back and sides where Mickey held onto him the most. His lips were a little chapped, either from kissing or spending too much time with Mickey's bodily fluids on his face. Either way, he wasn't going to complain. 

This was a much better way to wake up then what he was used to. This way, he was able to roll over until his legs tangled with Mickey's and that round, perfect, incredible ass was resting against his hips...waiting, ready. And as much as he wanted to grip Mickey's hips, putting his thumbs back into those circular bruises he left and rock against him, he didn't. 

Mickey was sleeping peacefully, snoring quietly out of his mouth. Ian didn't want to disturb him, after all he worked all night, then put up with him, and food and sex, he had to be exhausted. 

Ian was tired, but he had school in just over two hours, if the clock on the nightstand was correct. He needed to rush home, shower, change, then rush to school and do the homework he put off last night so he could see Mickey. 

Not knowing whether or not he should wake him, Ian kept his hips, along with his increasingly hard issue away from his ass, and leaned down to kiss across his back instead. Nothing as passionate as last nights kisses, and nothing that would leave marks, but he did resort to those slow, wet kisses just to taste the sweat on his skin. 

Mickey didn't react, not even a content sigh, just that same low snoring sound. So, Ian kept it up. He kissed higher, between his shoulder blades, then the back of his neck, then to the ear he had access to. Only then did Mickey let out a sound, a soft, quiet sound. 

"Mickey," Ian cooed softly, shifting a little closer and his groin pushed against Mickey's ass. "You awake?"

Mickey gave a quiet hum, wiggling back a little but not really moving. 

Ian smiled and kissed on his neck again, then his ear, then his jaw now that he could reach it. "Hmm?"

"I'm awake now."

His voice was groggy, sleepy, fucking sexy, if you asked him. Just as sexy as the look, marked up skin, pink lips and messy bedhead. 

"Sorry, just wanted to tell you I have to go." Ian kissed his jaw once before he sat up, making sure the sheet covered his hips. He didn't get far, Mickey was reaching back before he slid off the bed. 

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I have school in a few hours. Gotta catch the bus home and haul ass." Ian attempted to slip off the bed again but Mickey's grip tightened. "What is it?"

Mickey turned over, blinking unkindly at the sun. "I don't want you to go."

That swelling in his heart was back again, making it feel like something out of a cartoon and it was about to jump from his chest

"Can you skip?"

Ian shook his head, smiling like an idiot. "Skipped one too many times this month. Any more and my extracurricular activities will be cut. Can't have that." 

Mickey wanted him to stay. 

"Extra--what?" Mickey shook his head. "Small words before coffee, please."

This time when he went to move, Mickey's grip eased and he stood. The aches he felt, mostly in his back, were welcomed with a smile. A reminder of what had happened. 

"I'm in ROTC, it's a school thing. I have to keep good grades and decent attendance or they'll drop me." Ian bent down, picking up his clothes as Mickey sat up and reached for a cigarette. "I'm trying to get into West Point."

"That like an army thing?" Mickey asked after a deep drag.

"Yeah, something like that. Gets me away from all the drama in the south side." Ian walked to Mickey's side of the bed, totally naked and unbothered by it. He took a seat, noticing Mickey's eyes scanning his body. "I'd like to stay, but…"

"No, I get it." Mickey offered Ian the cigarette, which he took. "Find something nice and gotta hold onto it."

Ian inhaled deeply, earning that light headed feeling within seconds. He breathed through it, took another hit and handed it back. "I didn't wanna just leave."

Mickey smiled at him and nudged his arm. "I'm glad you didn't. That'd have been a dick move."

"Yeah, I want an invite back, not told to fuck off." Ian joked and nudged him back. "And I'm sorry for last night."

Mickey frowned. "Sorry for what?"

Now he was blushing. "After... I didn't mean to just fall asleep like that. I shouldn't have stayed here."

"You don't gotta be sorry for that, Ian. I wanted you to stay."

"You did?" Ian asked, surprised. "Uh, I just didn't want to assume you wanted that. It was just really fucking intense and I just passed out."

That overly soft look crossed Mickey's face again, one he'd been noticing more often this time. He was taken back when Mickey turned a little, softly cupped one side of his cheek and kissed him. 

Ian moaned, kissing him back within seconds. His arm moved, sliding around Mickey's back, trying to get closer, only for Mickey to pull back. It tasted so good, Ian was chasing his lips, after more. 

"Trust me, baby, I'd I didn't want you to stay, you wouldn't have." Mickey kissed him again. "I normally don't sleep with anyone…" he paused, "uh, not like actual sleep, anyway."

Ian chuckled. "Yeah, I get it."

"You're on a roll here, Ian. Taking all my firsts." 

"Seems fair, you took mine." Ian lifted his eyebrows playfully, and as he wanted, Mickey snorted. "I kinda like the exchange."

"Me too." 

They shared a few moments of comfortable silence. Each taking in the others words and the power that was held within. First anythings were major. First kiss, first time having sex, all the firsts --even the not sexual ones-- they held power. The power to change your outlook on all those second things. If it was enjoyable, you could relive that wonderful memory again and again, but if it wasn't enjoyable, if it was painful or upsetting, it set the tone for anything else after that. 

His first kiss had not been Mickey. It had been Roger Spikey, the most popular guy at their school before he graduated. Closested as a mother fucker, and was a bad, bad kisser. Too much teeth, not nearly enough tongue and talk about drool, like a bulldog. 

He wished his first kiss had been with Mickey. Only if neither of them knew what to do, that had the potential to be bad as well. It wasn't because Ian had some sort of idea what to do and what not to do. It was just instinct. Mickey got the hang of it, used it to his advantage and it had been epic. 

It was time to go, Ian knew that. But he really, really didn't want to leave. He wanted to pull Mickey into another kiss and let it deepen until they fell back, tangled in each other and found that passion together again. He wanted warm skin, he wanted Mickey's mouth, his sounds, his body, all of him. 

Without knowing how to say goodbye, Ian stood, attempting to slip on his briefs, but Mickey's arm caught his wrist. "What's wrong?" Ian asked, looking over. 

"How much time do you have before you're really late?"

Ian looked at his phone. "Half hour home, few minutes to change, fifteen to school. So maybe half an hour or so before I'm pushing it. Why?"

Mickey stood, took Ian's clothes and tossed them on the bed. "You have time to shower with me then, right?"

Without giving his answer, Mickey was pulling him to the bathroom. Ian followed, smiling a little. His body began to react, growing hard before the door closed. It didn't help that he had an unobstructed view of Mickey's ass. 

"I guess showing up to school smelling like sex wouldn't be a good thing." Ian said, eagerly watching as Mickey bent to turn the shower on. 

"I don't know, I like that sex smell." Mickey smiled. "Like the look too."

Turning towards the mirror, Ian was surprised at his appearance. He was glowing. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes bright, the dark bags gone. His hair was a mess, standing on end, but his smile...he'd never seen it so bright before. 

"Yeah, it doesn't look too bad." Ian said and met Mickey's flirty eyes again. "Looks better on you though."

Mickey pulled the shower door open and stepped in. Ian watched his legs spread, he watched as they tensed, flexed, stretched. Fuck, he couldn't stop watching.

"Come on," Mickey held his hand out. 

Ian snapped to attention, blushed at his lack of control and took Mickey's hand. He stepped in and instantly shut the door behind them. Inside was cloudy with steam, leaving a fine sheet of fog that made it hard to see a few feet ahead of him. But he didn't need to see that far, Mickey's hands were already on him.

"Sore?"

Ian nodded. "In a good way though. You?"

Mickey smiled. "Yeah, in a damn good way."

Soft hands moved across his body, searching, teasing, touching. Ian let Mickey lead him under the water, blinking quickly as it fell around them. His hands just held on, wanting to keep Mickey from moving away. 

The atmosphere was just as intense as it had been last night. Mickey was close, Ian had his head tilted down so their heads could press together. Their eyes met, holding contact, breaching those boundaries. 

"I want you." Ian whispered and watched Mickey arched back when he slid his hands up from his hips to his back, a soft, teasing touch. 

"I want you too." Mickey replied easily. One hand slid up to Ian's face. "You sure you can't stay?"

"I wish I could."

God, he really wanted to stay. In the back of his head he knew it was wrong, but he wanted it. 

Mickey reached for a clean rag and his body wash and soaped it until bubbles fell to the ground. "Better clean you up."

Letting Mickey wash him from head to toe was almost as good as sex, almost. From his neck, down to his toes, Mickey ran that rag all over his skin until that sex smell was gone and all those sticky places washed clean. That dragging sweep of the rag was intense, so many lingering touches, but none at the same time. 

Ian couldn't help the noises, especially when Mickey's hands followed that same path, touching him all over. Once the bubbles were washed away and his skin was clear, Mickey's mouth was on him, kissing his chest, then the base of his neck, his adams apple. 

"God, that feels so good." Ian said at last. 

"Good, I want you to feel good." Mickey licked down the center of Ian's chest until he swirled it around his nipple. 

When Ian grabbed Mickey's hips to balance himself as he swayed forward, his cock pushed up against Mickey's. They let out the same deep groan. Ian pulled him closer, Mickey kissed him harder, a rough scrape of his teeth. 

"Stay with me." Mickey begged, his hand now on Ian's cock, squeezing. "Please."

Ian groaned, grabbing Mickey right back. And as much as he wanted to stay, he couldn't. "I can't."

That wasn't enough for Mickey to give up. Those kisses started up again, heading lower. Mickey's hand moved steadily on his cock, wet from the water so it slid perfectly into his fist. Ian held the shower bar with one hand and Mickey's hair with the other. 

*What're you doing?" Ian asked, knowing what he was doing as he got down on his knees. "Mickey."

Mickey released him and ran both hands up Iong legs. "Just a little parting gift. Blue balls at school has to be a bitch."

A breathless, pathetic sounding moan worked its way out of his chest. He remembered everything about what Mickey's mouth felt like and even when he hadn't come in his mouth, he remembered every sensation, everything. 

Ian swallowed his next moan and tried not to grip Mickey's hair so hard. "You don't gotta do that."

"I want to." Mickey looked up, eyes dark. "You can owe me one next time."

Fucking next time. 

Without anything else to say, Ian kept quiet, aside from his harsh breathing, and watched. Mickey stroked him a few times, licked his lips, watching like he loved the sight of it. It didn't last long, Mickey stopped stroking him just as he ran his lips against him, slowly, perfectly. 

"God." Ian moaned, his legs shaking. 

It didn't stop there. His tongue followed, tracing the thick, dark veins all the way up to the tip of his cock. It was slippery with pre-come and Mickey didn't hesitate to swipe his tongue along the top, then swallowed it.

"Your cock is so perfect." Mickey licked up the other side, then down to his balls. "You're gonna come in my mouth this time."

"Fuck yeah," Ian gripped his hair, pulling. "You don't know how many times I jerked off thinking about you blowing me. God, I couldn't stop."

"Probably about as much as I jerked off thinking about you fucking me into the floor." Mickey rebounded quickly, upping the pace of his hand against Ian's cock until it dripped for him. "I came so hard."

"Please." Ian whined. "I need it."

"Anything you want, baby."

Mickey took him down, all the way. Ian let his head fall back and his eyes close as that first deep, muffled moan vibrated down his shaft into his balls. His mouth was wet, soft, tight as he hollowed out his cheeks on the up stroke. 

"Shit." Ian helped him bob up and down, tightened his grip in wet hair. He cupped the side of Mickey's face, swiping the water from his eyes. "You're so fucking good at that."

His reply was muffled, sending more vibrations until his leg shook. Mickey took him again and again, all the way down to the base of his cock, then up to swirl his tongue into his slit, then back down. 

"I wanna get you." Ian said shakily as Mickey sped up. He pushed his hair back from his eyes, pushed the water away. "I wanna make you come."

Mickey pulled off, breathless. He took a deep breath and showed Ian when he put his hand on his own cock. "I can do it. I'll probably come way before you."

It wasn't enough. He wanted to be responsible for Mickey's orgasm. He wanted to see it, to feel it, to taste it. He wanted them locked at the lips, panting into each other's mouth just as that overwhelmingly need blasted over them. 

"Come up here, we can do it together." Ian tried to pull him up but Mickey wasn't moving. "Please."

"No, you're gonna come in my mouth." Mickey stroked himself quickly, moaning as he descended on Ian's cock again. 

He couldn't say no again. He couldn't pull him away. He couldn't do much besides hold on and watch Mickey devour his cock while he stroked his own just as fast. He held onto the top of the shower, tightening his grip until it let out a sound of protest and it still wasn't enough. He pulled Mickey's hair, using it to lead him up and down his cock again and again.

"Fuck, Mickey." Ian looked down, whinging as Mickey's cheeks hollowed out again. "Feel good?" Mickey let out a muffled groan and Ian could see his arm moving faster. 

Mickey pulled back, breathing deeply. 

"What's wrong?" Ian asked, trying not to tug on his hair to get him back down. 

"Fuck into my mouth."

Green eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Mickey offered a flirty smile. "You're struggling not to move. Don't fight it, just do what feels good."

Ian's shoulders quaked, trying to shake off that last tremble. "Just tell me if you need me to stop."

"I won't." Mickey took him back down, gagging on purpose. 

"Son of a bitch!" Ian hissed, his legs nearly buckling before he locked them at the knee. When Mickey looked up, wanting him to do it, Ian slowly pulled his hips back, watching his cock slide from Mickey's wet mouth, then with one more look, he pushed in, holding Mickey's head still. 

He gave a loud moan in return, moving his arm faster, the other one was on his body, teasing his nipples, then headed lower to use both hands on himself. 

Ian did it again, pulling back slowly, then thrusting in with a little power, again and again. Faster with each thrust, chasing that intense feeling that was building slowly.

"You sure it's okay?" Ian asked, not recognizing the deep sound of his voice. Mickey's only reply was a muffled whimper, a gentle flutter of his eyes. "I like this, but it's better when you do it."

He could have sworn Mickey smirked up at him, but the look was gone in an instant. While he kept fucking into his mouth, Mickey began to move again z countering his thrust with one of his own until they found the perfect rhythm and that intense feeling came again, making his balls tighten close to his body. 

"Mickey," Ian gasped but his voice was just a whisper. Blue eyes looked up, a little watery, sparkling. "I feel it."

Mickey gave a deep moan, signalling he was close too. His arms moved faster until one hand slipped below his cock and Ian just knew he was about to finger himself. It was confirmed when Mickey's eyes closed and he let out the most desperate drawn out moan. 

Ian amped it up without meaning to. He released the shower bar, put both hands into wet hair and pushed into his mouth hard and fast. "Shit."

It wasn't hard to see that Mickey was on the edge. More so than he was. Ian watched his entire body shake, he watched him squeeze the base of his cock, trying not to come and that constant moaning turned into needy whimpers. 

"You gonna come?" Ian asked, barking out the words between fast thrusts. 

Mickey closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. 

"I know you are," Ian couldn't help giving that satisfied chuckle. "Don't hold back, come whenever you want. I'm almost there."

With that, Mickey stopped squeezing and instantly picked up the pace again. Ian watched him, he watched the way his body trembled, the way his face, although busy with him, contorted into pleasure. He gave one long groan and came, spilling into his hand. 

That was the only thing Ian needed. He gave another rough series of thrusts and the vibrations from Mickey's moaning pushed him over the edge. He came right into Mickey's mouth, hearing him gag a little before he started swallowing. 

Ian had never seen something so good. Or felt it, not counting their sex. Mickey swallowed all of it and kept sucking when he was just on the good side of too sensitive. His body twitched and trembled and kept up those slow, lazy thrusts into his mouth until Mickey slowly pulled off, his eyes on him. 

"Holy fuck." Ian groaned, sagging against the shower wall. He had to force his legs not to give out and hold his weight. "Fuck."

Mickey chuckled, still kneeling. He kissed on Ian's legs, then his thighs. "Yeah, fuck about covers it."

Ian looked down, offering his hand. Mickey took it and he pulled him up until their bodies slid together. His hands went around Mickey's sides, Mickey's went around his neck and into the back of his hair, their heads rested together and they shared that post orgasmic smile. 

"You okay?" Ian asked.

"I'm more than okay." 

His lips were bright red, like he had lipstick on and Ian just had to touch them. He cupped one side of his face and traced them with his thumb before he leaned the rest of the way down and kissed him. Ian could taste himself, which might have been gross before he actually tasted it, but now, now it just provoked a deep groan that vibrated against their lips 

They pulled apart at the same time after one small kiss. "Now I just want to go back to sleep."

Mickey smiled and grabbed for the rag he used on Ian and started scrubbing himself down. "Yeah, me too. You wanna go change? I'll finish up here?"

Ian wanted to stay, to return the gesture, but that would lead to another round he didn't have time for. So, he gave a nod, another kiss and slipped out, reaching for one of two towels hanging up. He quickly dried off on his way out of the bathroom and pulled on the same clothes he took off the night before. 

Mickey came out wrapped in a towel as soon as he laced his last shoe. Ian glanced up, eyes tracking each and every drop of water as it slid down into the towel. There was no way he couldn't react and it seemed that his recovery time was more than exceptional because he wanted more. 

"I know that look," Mickey said with a smile as he turned for his closet unread of joining Ian on the bed. "And don't. Or you'll be late."

"Then hurry up with the clothes." Ian said and stood, he turned away to not be tempted and noticed Mickey's wallet on the dresser. He smiled. "Whatcha getting dressed for anyways? You should be going back to sleep."

While Mickey was face deep in the closet, Ian opened the wallet, bypassed the wad of cash and slid Mickey's license out of the little plastic pocket and slipped it into his jeans. He silently opened the drawer in the nightstand, grabbed his ID, the one that Mickey swiped and slipped in where Mickey's had been. He closed it and returned it to its place. 

He smiled wondering when Mickey would figure it out. 

"I can't go to sleep once I get up," Mickey said and slid a pair of boxers up his legs, then his jeans. "Thought maybe I could walk you home."

Ian perked up at that, turning once again with a sappy smile on his face, one he couldn't control. "Well, aren't you the romantic."

Mickey chuckled and flipped him off without turning around. "Shut up."

"You sure you want to?" Ian asked and took a seat again, watching the muscles in Mickey's back shift as he shimmied down his shirt. "Then you'd end up over there and have to come all the way back."

Mickey turned. "I don't mind."

God, he looked good. There was no denying that, like ever. He was dressed simply again, nothing like his work attire but Ian liked it even better than that, even without those sexy panties. Boxers had the same effect. Or maybe it was just Mickey in general that he liked. 

"So?" Mickey asked as he walked closet. He pocketed his wallet and cigarettes. 

"Yeah, I'd like that." Ian stood and leaned in for a quick kiss, one that had them both smiling as they pulled away. "We can make out on the bus again."

"Oh, I see." Mickey snorted and walked to the door. He picked up Ian's bag and handed it back to him. "So much for being romantic."

With his bag securely over his shoulder, Ian stepped up behind Mickey with both arms coming around his sides. He squeezed him back against his chest and kissed at his jaw. "Talking too, I hope."

With a defeated sigh, Mickey leaned back, letting Ian support him. "Yeah, talking is good."

"Good." Ian kissed him again then reached forward and opened the door. "Come on."

They reached the bus just before he pulled away. They sat in their same spot as before, with Mickey near the window and Ian's leg in the aisle. It was less crowded then it had been early this morning, a few people sat in the front wearing business type suits and held briefcases. 

"So, school huh?" Mickey said out of nowhere. 

Ian smiled. *Yeah, high school."

"Sophomore?"

"Yeah."

This wasn't the first time they talked about his age. It came up that first night and a few times after it but they hadn't talked in depth about it. Obviously he was younger than Mickey, he just didn't know how much younger. And even with his license in his pocket, Ian hadn't looked at it before he took it. 

Apparently they were going to talk about it now. 

"You never told me how old you were." 

Mickey shifted in his seat. "Probably old enough to know better."

"You look good for forty." Ian said with a straight face until Mickey snorted again and shoved his arm. "Come on now, you can't be that much older."

"I'm not that old, but legal, so that gives me a handful of years on you." 

"I'll be seventeen in May, that's legal in Chicago."

They looked at each other at the same time. Ian's look was playful, but Mickey's wasn't. It made his smile slip a little. Was Mickey really that worried about their age difference?

"I'm twenty-two." 

Ian didn't even blink. "Well, that's younger than I thought."

"That's six years older than you, Ian. Which means I should know better."

Technically them having any sort of sexual relationship was against the law until he was seventeen. And if their association stopped at that one night like it was supposed to, it might not seem as bad. But now, they'd had sex twice and Ian could definitely feel a shift in whatever the hell their friendship/relationship was called. 

They'd already admitted to a mutual connection. They already took many of those first steps together and the more time they spent together, the deeper into it they'd fall. They liked each other, for more than just sex. Add in their age difference and it could be a problem.

Not knowing what to do, Ian scooted over, giving them both some space. "Guess that means we need to stop then, right?"

Mickey leaned his head back against the seat and shut his eyes. "I didn't say that."

"Kinda did." Ian kept staring ahead, a little proud he kept the emotion out of his voice when he spoke. "But I totally get it. It wasn't supposed to be more than once anyway, right?"

No reply had Ian's gut twisting. 

"Wouldn't want you to get in trouble or anything." Ian said tightly, promisng himself he wouldn't say anything after that. And he didn't. Silence stretched around them until he felt Mickey's hand slide against his own before they linked. 

"I knew the risks, Ian, from day one. I'm the one that told you to come back, who asked for more." Mickey squeezed their hands. 

Ian squeezed his hand back while his heart leveled out in his chest, until that panic settled and he no longer felt like he'd be sick. "Still. Don't want you to feel obligated or anything. I can take a beat."

"Ian…"

"No, seriously." Ian kept it up, needing to get it out just because. "It was never supposed to be more."

"Well, I fucking want it to be more." Mickey snapped, getting Ian's undivided attention. That and watery green eyes. "If you don't that's fine, but I do."

"I do too." 

The tension was broken, leaving them a little bit of breathing room. Ian felt stupid for turning it into something it wasn't, even when it could have turned out another way. But he didn't want to stop whatever they were doing. Call it friendly sex or something else, but he wanted it. 

"Look, we have no idea how to do this shit." Mickey said bluntly. "You were a virgin up until last week and I'm...well, we know what I am. My point is, we have no idea what to do."

Ian nodded, listening closely and wondering if anyone up front heard them. He hoped not. 

The his slowed to a stop and Ian got out first and tugged Mickey along with him until they were out into the streets. Mickey instantly lit a cigarette and they took off towards the L. 

"We need to talk about this."

"Okay, but we are talking."

Mickey shook his head and fell into step next to him. "Not like this. Like a talk talk, where we don't have to rush to get it all out."

When they arrived at the station, they punched their tickets at the turnstiles and made their way down the stairs and onto the platform and waited for the right train. 

"When?" 

"Next time we meet?" Mickey asked, shrugging. "Gotta figure out if this is just sex, or what all you want out of it."

Ian stepped up to him, meeting nose to nose when he leaned down and he could hear Mickey's breath catch in his throat. "It's not just sex. That's not all I want."

"That's not just what I want either." Mickey wanted to reach out, but they had too many eyes on them. "Which is why we need to talk it out."

The train slowed to a stop with a loud hiss. They turned, facing it as dozens of people poured out the doors. They were bumped into, shoved, nearly run over and Ian snatched Mickey's hand in his own before he got pulled into the crowd. He led, pulling Mickey along behind him until they were safely inside. It was packed, every seat taken, ever handle held. Ian shuffled them to the back where he could lean against the wall and pulled Mickey in front of him, his chest to Mickey's. 

"Is it always this crowded?"

Ian smiled. "Not this crowded, but you usually have to fight old ladies to get a seat. This is just a busy day."

The train lurched forward with substantial force and Ian's hands slipped through Mickey's sides and held onto his lower back. Mickey was the one who fully leaned up against his chest, tattooed hands slid up his arms until they linked around the back of his neck. 

Ian leaned down until his forehead touched Mickey's and the people around them fell away, fading into nothing, making it feel like it was just them. With a little push up on his toes, Mickey was kissing him. Nothing rushed or hurried, but slow and perfect.

He pulled back a few seconds later and Ian was cupping one cheek. "What was that for?"

Mickey smiled. "Didn't think I needed a reason."

Just for that, Ian kissed him again, not stopping until his tongue slid in at least once to taste him. "You don't."

They stood there the entire ride, just watching each other. Looking, memorizing. Ian was just now noticing the light spatter of freckles along Mickey's nose, and just how perfect the arch of his eyebrows were. They shared a few more of those kisses, sometimes they were short and sweet, other times Ian had to remind himself that they were in public and pull back before it got too intense. 

When the train stopped, Ian held Mickey still until everyone else left, then held his hand as they exited quickly. They fell into step walking out of the station and onto the street and Ian picked up the pace a little until he could see their backyard. 

"Big house." Mickey commented as they stopped and looked up at it. 

Ian scoffed. "Yeah, maybe for a small family of three. Used to be seven of us."

"Damn, maybe not so big then."

With a light twirl, Ian spun him around, cupped both sides of his face and kissed him until he needed to breathe. When he pulled back, Mickey's eyes were sparkling and he was trying to steal another kiss. 

"Thank you for walking me home." Ian said against his mouth before taking another kiss. 

"Trust me, I was being greedy when I asked." Mickey smiled. "Want me to wait?"

"For?" Ian asked. 

Mickey shrugged. "Could walk you to school too. Shouldn't be too far from here."

"You sure?"

Glancing at his lips, Mickey nodded. "Very sure."

"Hey, Ian!!"

Ian turned away from him to see Lip sitting on the window sill, looking down at them. Great, now he would do what he always did and run his mouth until he pissed someone off, probably both of them. 

"What?" Ian yelled back, releasing Mickey. 

"You're gonna be late. Hurry your ass up." Lip said as he sucked back inside. 

With a roll of his eyes, Ian backed up towards the house. Moments later, Lip came barrelling out, grinning. "I'll be right back. Need to change and get my stuff."

Mickey gave the other guy a cursory glance. "I'll be here."

The questions started before he made it into the house. Lip's mouth was moving a mile a minute as he chased after him. Ian took the stairs quickly, stripping off his shirt before he made it into his room. 

"I don't have time for this." Ian said and tugged a clean shirt over his head. 

Lip grinned. "Talk and change. So, who's your friend?"

"Just a friend." Ian said and kicked off his jeans before he pulled on another pair. Then grabbed his shoes and sat at the edge of his bed. "Aren't you gonna be late too?"

"I have a free period. Stop trying to change the subject." Lip chuckled. "So, if you had that guy, why did you ask for a hooker?"

This was going to be painful and embarrassing for everyone aside from Lip. His brother literally didn't know when to quit. Last time he did this was when Ian told him he was still a virgin and the only way to get him to shut up was to punch him in the face. 

"Can we just not talk about this?" Ian asked as he pushed him aside and darted into the bathroom. Lip's foot held the door open when he tried to close it. "He's just a friend. Nothing to worry about."

"You always kiss your friends like that?"

Ian blushed and refused to look at his reflection as he put deodorant on. He turned away from the mirror and moved past him again. "Stop being a creep and spying on me."

"I'm not!" Lip chuckled and chased down the stairs after him. "I was smoking at the window and you were trying to eat him from the mouth down."

Without replying, Ian grabbed his backpack from the mess on the stairs, checked to make sure his books were inside and moved to the fridge to grab a monster, then took off out the back door until Lip grabbed his arm. 

"Dude, seriously?"

Ian stopped and actually looked at him. He looks like an asshole, but that was normal, and under that Ian could see genuine concern. He took a breath and relaxed his shoulders. "His name is Mickey and I met him last week."

"Okay, well that's something." 

Ian took an even bigger breath and decided just to say it because Lip was persistent to a fault. He glanced back at Mickey, who was already watching them, knowing what he was about to say, so he said it. 

"Mickey is who I met the other night." Ian said simply and as cleanly as he could. 

Confusion ripped across Lip's face for about five seconds before his mouth dropped open. "Holy shit, are you serious?"

Ian grit his teeth and nodded. "Yeah. Things have gotten a little... involved, so just don't make a big deal out of it."

"He's the guy you went to?" Lip asked, still in shock. "Wow, that's not what I imagined. Methed out teeth maybe, but not that."

He was very aware of how amazing Mickey looked. You'd be stupid not to see it, but having Lip boldly point it out would get old real fast. 

"Okay, great." Ian jerked his arm away. "I told you, now can we go please?"

Without waiting for Lip to follow, Ian darted out the back door and jogged to Mickey's side. He instantly pulled him away from the house and back onto the street. "Come on."

Mickey followed. "Don't you wanna wait for him?"

"No," Ian said and looked back to see Lip following them, grinning around a cigarette. "He's an asshole who gets in everyone's business."

"You tell him?"

Ian nodded and wouldn't meet his eyes. "Sorry. He was just gonna make an even bigger deal out of it if I didn't say something."

Mickey bumped into his shoulder. "Don't be sorry. No reason to lie about it, right?"

Ian didn't answer.

"I'm not ashamed or anything."

That got him to stop, then Mickey stopped, then Lip stopped. "I know you're not because you shouldn't be. But that's your business and I shouldn't have told him."

When he went to glance back at Lip, no where near ready to see that smug look, Mickey grabbed both of his cheeks again and pulled him into a kiss. It was so sudden, Ian barely had a chance to react, just a short swipe of his tongue before Mickey was pulling away. 

Mickey gave him a little shake, smiling fondly at him. "You're too damn sweet, you know that?"

Ian smiled. 

"No, it's not his business but it's yours and he's your brother. I got a sister who's just as annoying as he is."

"I doubt that." Ian laughed.

"I don't give a shit who you tell, as long as you didn't just tell him I was a whore."

Ian's smile slipped, as did Mickey's and all that light teasing went right out the window. "I would never say the, Mickey. Not about you, not about anyone."

"Why not? It's the truth."

This was not working, not at all. Ian should have just told Lip to keep out of his business and that would have been the end of it. Now it created this whole other issue, one Ian wasn't certain he could win. 

"Look, I may not know very much about sex, or any of that other complicated shit, but I'm not going to judge. What you do and why you do it, that doesn't make you any less of a person. It doesn't make you sick or dirty or disgusting."

He paused to take a deep breath, he was getting winded trying to say it all at once. Mickey looked a little frightened, taken back by his words and Ian had no idea if he was saying the right thing or not. 

"Not everyone can just have a job that pays over twenty bucks an hour, not everyone can waste eight hours a day working when they can make that in one night."

Mickey let out a shuddering breath. 

"Maybe it's not about money." Ian suggested. "Maybe you just like having sex."

"Ian, that's not it." 

"It doesn't matter if it is." Ian held his hands up before Mickey could continue. "Or it could be both. It just doesn't matter why you do it. You're not doing anything wrong. It's your life, you choose what you do with it."

Silence stretched around them. Ian was breathing quickly, trying to calm himself. Why he was so worked up, he could never know for sure. But Mickey was just staring at him with that dumbfounded look, his eyes soft, his eyebrows lax. 

"I hope I didn't just fuck everything up because I'm trying not --" Ian was cut off by another kiss, a deeper kiss. 

Mickey groaned into his mouth, using his tongue instantly and Ian responded quickly this time. He wound his arms around Mickey's back, holding him, then tilted his head to deepen it until he was lathering his bottom lip with attention. 

Lip whistled. "I thought John's didn't kiss their clients."

The kiss ended and Ian sighed in annoyance. "Just ignore him."

Mickey smiled, lifted his hand and flipped him off. "Don't worry too much, Ian. There's nothing he can say that'll bother me." 

"Hmm?" Lip prompted, not willing to back down. 

Before he answered, Ian placed a kiss on his lips. "They don't."

"Sorry, what?" Lip asked, not hearing him. 

Ian turned then, facing his brother, grinning wider than he could imagine. "You said John's don't kiss their clients." Lip nodded. "And they don't. Mickey's not a John, Lip, he just Mickey.*

With that, leaving Lip looking more confused than he normally was, Ian held his hand out to Mickey and smiled when he linked it with his own, their fingers lacing together. They started walking again, at their own pace, leaving Lip to catch up whenever his mind did. 

Whatever he and Mickey had wasn't professional. It had never been. Not from that first day, from that first time, and not now. It went deeper than that, it was bigger than sex. They had a connection, one they couldn't deny, one they wouldn't hide. One they didn't even fully understand yet, but they had the time. They would make the time. 

Ian knew Mickey was with it and it didn't take much to see that Mickey felt the same. 

**

(Mickey's POV)

After a deep, very public, semi addicting kiss from Ian, one that he had to put a stop to just as the last bell rang, Mickey watched him go inside with a big ass smile on his face. He had one to match, possibly even a bigger one. 

Just before he left for the walk back, he caught Lip looking at him. Mickey narrowed his eyebrows, knowing he had something on his mind. It was in the way he looked at him, in the way he chewed the side of his lip. He just wasn't sure if he should ask or what might happen if he did. 

"Just say it." Mickey offered, keeping his voice the same even when someone watching him like that made him itch. "Might as well get it out now."

"Excuse me?"

"You got something to say, right? I can see it. Might as well get it all out on the table now." Mickey kept his nerves down, trying not to let all that doubt creep into his head. "I don't got all day."

"I'm a big brother, so it's nothing personal." Lip said as he walked the short distance over to him. "I just want to make sure he's okay."

"I understand. I'm an older brother too, with a sister, which in my opinion means I have more to worry about."

Lip smiled. "Yeah, that's true. I have one of those too."

"And I'm sure Ian told you something about what's been going on. Maybe all of it." Mickey said and kept his eyes on Lip's, even when eye contact made him more than a little uncomfortable. "But whatever is going on, whatever shit is happening between us, just know it's real for me too."

There was a few minutes of silence and Mickey wasn't sure he said the right thing or the wrong thing. Lip was very hard to read and he knew with stuff like this, it could go one way or another. But then Lip ended the silence with a smile.

"Anyone who knows what was supposed to happen for one night, then looks at you two now, knows that something else is happening."

Mickey swallowed thickly. He wasn't afraid, but he really liked Ian and making enemies out of his brother wasn't a good way to start out. They had enough hurdles to get over without adding petty ones. 

"I don't know why it happened, because nothing like this has ever happened to me before, but I like whatever the fuck it is and I know he does too."

"Yeah, I can see that. Ian is a big boy, he can handle his own business but he is still my little brother…"

The threat was there, just not said and that showed remarkable restraint and trust. To warn but not at the same time. Mickey knew if something went wrong, he and Lip would meet again in a very different way. 

"Honestly, with the way he makes me feel...it'll be him who hurts me in the end." Mickey admitted without hesitation and Lip looked a little surprised. "I gotta get back."

Lip extended his hand and Mickey took it a moment later for a very mature handshake. One of many he hoped. 

"Guess I'll see you soon, hmm?" Lip asked, smiling. 

Mickey backpedaled, smiling back at him. "Guess you will."

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit to my bestie 💙💙💙


End file.
